See No Evil, Speak No Evil
by shayrulz
Summary: 2 years have passed and Mai is now a senior in high school. Over the years, she had lost contact with the rest of SPR but she never truly left the psychic world. Now it's time for Mai to reunite with the others and bring a couple of secrets and new friends along with her.
1. Is that?

**See No Evil, Speak No Evil**

**Hello Fanfiction readers! This is my first ghost hunt story so I really hope you all like it. The idea's been floating around my head for a while now but I finally got the inspiration to actually write it ( Woo Hoo!) It might be a little slow at first but not to worry! (if people like it) the story will start to pick up in the next chapter I promise ;P**

**For any of you reading my other story, no I'm not abandoning it...just revising a good portion.**

**I'm only going to be putting the disclaimer in the first chapter cuz I don't feel like copying and pasting it every chapter...**

**Disclaimer: No I (unfortunately) do not own Ghost Hunt or the lyrics for Phoenix by Fall Out Boy T.T only my original characters and ideas.**

"this" =speaking

_'this'_ = thoughts

Chapter 1: Is that...?

* * *

><p><em> To the regular night owls or late night workers the sound of sirens bouncing and echoing off the walls of the concrete city held no special meaning or interest. It was a regular occurrence for the heavily populated area of Tokyo so the wails and flashing lights of the Tokyo Police became something that blended into the background of the large city's night life.<em>

_"This is dispatch calling all available squad cars within Sector 3. We have a report of a possible homicide down off of Yuri Street at the old Atsuko Factory. The ones that found the body are currently onsite and have been instructed to wait in the parking lot until an officer arrives. Detective Noboru will meet responders at the scene." _

_If one were to really pay attention they may have noticed the sudden increase in law enforcement activity at that given moment but, for most, the sound just faded into the ever noisy and bustling streets at that so many called home._

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky, warming the earth with its life-giving rays. Shining through the glass window of a local high school these rays of heat fell upon a group of four girls seated at their desks, though they really couldn't be considered girls any longer due to the fact that all were seniors that year and well on their way to adulthood. The golden streaks illuminated the faces of the four young women as they laughed and gossiped just like any normal high-schooler would.<p>

Well, not entirely normal.

Two members of the group could even be considered largely abnormal to the rest of society. One of the girls had the traditional black hair of the Japanese that reached to about the middle of her back. It was tied off into two braids that hung behind her and she also sported a pair of square, brown rimmed glasses that covered narrow black eyes.

During her freshman year she had discovered that she had latent psychic abilities that were frequently affected by her moods. Over the years she had learned to control her emotions so that, even though she couldn't use them at will, her powers wouldn't go haywire and start poltergeisting all over the place like it did two years ago. The tension that used to surround her was gone as well and left in its wake was a shy but friendly female. Most of her improvement was in part due to the other young woman who shared a secret much like hers.

Instead of the normal dark browns or black of most Japanese this young woman's hair was a much lighter shade of brown that, when hit just right by the sun, also had a red tint to it. Over the years she had let it grow out and currently it reached just past her shoulders. Instead of narrow ones like her friend, the girl had doe like eyes that were the color of caramel and held a warmth in them that made it very easy for others to get along with her.

It was also during her freshman year when her abilities began to surface. At first it was slow but as time crawled on her latent sensitivity just kept getting stronger. While their friendship was still only in its infancy at the time, the other young woman was the only one that she could talk to because she could understand what she was going through.

Both girls acted as support for the other and together they formed a strong bond and friendship.

"Hey Mai, Kuroda! Michiru and I were wondering if after school you guys wanted to go this new cake shop that just opened up in Shibuya this week? It's supposed to be really yumm~y!"

Mai smiled as she watched Keiko practically jump out of her seat in excitement. Her friend had one heck of a sweet tooth that never seemed to be satisfied so she was always on the lookout for new bakeries and cake shops to try out.

"Sure I don't see why not. What about you Kuroda?" Mai responded.

"It sounds like a lot of fun." Kuroda replied with a small smile gracing her lips.

Keiko whooped as she threw her fist into the air while her friends just laughed at the excited female sitting with them.

Awhile back Mai took it upon herself to become friends with Kuroda and help break her out of her shell by inviting her to places with Keiko and Michiru. While it's true the other two weren't as enthusiastic at first, they eventually came around and began to genuinely like the girl, inviting her to places on their own accord.

The group had been inseparable ever since.

Minutes and hours ticked away until finally the bell rang signaling their release from the learning institution. All four quickly gathered their belongings and briskly exited the classroom, heading towards the lockers at the entrance, switching out their shoes, and leaving the building while laughing and joking the whole way.

"Come on guys it's this way!" Keiko eagerly shouted at the girls behind her.

The three followed their excited friend but the closer they got to their destination the more Mai began to recognize the route that they were taking.

_'Well, it's certainly been a while.'_

Arriving at the bakery the group sat at a table next to the front window of the store. Looking out across the congested street of Dogenzaka, Mai was able to see the building that once housed SPR as well as some of her fondest memories. Since the company's dissolution, Mai had come down to this area less and less. The first couple of weeks were full of extra long walks home, hoping to catch a glimpse of that oh so familiar black van sitting out front or the window illuminated. As the days grew longer though the less frequently she made her detours to the familiar street till one day she stopped coming all together.

In the beginning she had stayed in touch with all the SPR regulars but, without her regular paycheck and having not found an employer that paid nearly as well as Naru had, Mai was forced to change quite a few things in her life. She had downsized to a smaller apartment in a less...savory part of the city but the rent was affordable and the land lady was nice enough -even if some of her neighbors were a bit questionable. For a certain amount of time she had to get rid of her phone as well, not having the money to pay for it, and between both the move and the loss of her way of contacting her friends she had completely lost touch with all the former members.

_'That was about a year and a half ago I think.'_

Noticing their friend was distracted the three girls all shared a look before all shrugging their shoulders. Only Kuroda had an idea as to what was going through the petite brunette's head but wouldn't think of saying it out loud. SPR was a bit of a sore topic for Mai and the only reason she even knew about this was because of the breakdown that Mai had about a year ago.

That was a very hard year.

Deciding to bring her friend back to the world of the living Kuroda reached over and gently nudged the girl electing a quick, "Huh?", from her.

Michiru and Keiko just laughed at the lost look splayed across Mai's face. "Welcome back Ms. Space Cadet did you enjoy your journey through the universe?", joked Michiru.

Blushing from the embarrassment of being caught while her mind was off in lala land Mai quickly grabbed one of the menu's and flipped it in front of her face to hide the heat she could feel burning her cheeks but, in doing so, also wound up slapping herself in the face with her temporary shield causing a grunt of pain to slip between her lips.

"Pffftt!"

Looking up Mai could see Keiko holding both hands over her mouth attempting to hold in a laugh that was threatening to escape.

It didn't work.

Soon the whole table was loudly giggling at the scene that their friend had just presented to them making Mai's already red face glow an even deeper shade.

"And the ever graceful Mai strikes again!", laughed a highly amused Michiru.

"Shut up!", growled the embarrassed brunette.

Kuroda just laughed at the girl's misfortune, "Come on Mai you know you've done worse, like that one time in the park-"

"Kuroda!"

"Or when she was walking into the classroom-", commented Keiko.

"And that time when you bumped into that gangster-", cut in Michiru.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Gah! My friends are turning against me!" wailed Mai as she crossed her arms on the table and quickly hid her face in them.

They just laughed.

By the time their waitress came to take their orders the girls were all laughed out and Mai was thoroughly embarrassed. After that their conversation turned towards more school related things such as the new teacher that they had just got, the latest rumors, and relationships going on at the time.

"So Akira and I were walking through the park and-"

_Hey young blood  
>Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?<br>I'm gonna change you like a remix  
>Then I'll raise you like a phoenix<em>

" Ah sorry about that Michiru! I need to answer this but I'll be right back.", Mai apologized as her gloved hand reached for the ringing electronic while making her way out of the store's front door.

"Moshi moshi? Taniyama speaking."

_**"Mai it's me."**_

"Oh Kenshin! Hey how are you?", she asked with a smile upon her face.

A small deep laugh could be heard through the phone _**"I'm doing just fine Mai thank you for asking, but I'm afraid that checking up on you isn't what I'm calling for today."**_

Mai emitted a small sigh, "I should've known...you never call me up just to say hey -which would be nice every once in a while ya know", a childish pout forming on her lips.

_**" *chuckle* I'll make sure to remember that. Anyways are you free at the moment?"**_

Leaning against the wall of the bakery Mai replied, "Depends on how important whatever you need is."

_**"At the moment you're the only one that could really give us a hand."**_

Another, more exaggerated, sigh left her mouth this time, "Fine...I'm free. You going to come pick me up?"

_**"I'm leaving right now just tell me where you're at."**_

Mai then proceeded to give Kenshin the address of the bakery.

_**"Alright I should be there within 5 minutes or so."**_

"Cool I'll see you then. Oh and Kenshin?"

_**"Hmm?"**_

"You owe me a slice of strawberry cake."

_**"Hai hai."**_and then he proceeded to end the call.

Pushing herself off the wall, Mai strolled back into the shop and made her way back towards the table that she was sitting at earlier. "Hey guys something just came up so I'm going to have to bail out a little early today, sorry!" Mai sheepishly explained while scratching the back of her head.

"What again? This is like the fifth time this month that it's happened.", Michiru pouted.

"Hey I'll bet it's that secret boyfriend of hers that she keeps refusing to tell us about." Keiko not-so-quietly whispered to Kuroda.

Mai quickly stuck her hands on her hips out of irritation, "How many times do I have to tell you guys, there is no secret boyfriend! Me and Kenshin are just friends."

"Aha!", stated Keiko pointing a finger at her friend, "So it really _is_ a guy that you keep sneaking off to see!"

Noticing that she was only adding fuel to the fire Mai gave up on trying to explain her relationship with Kenshin. Seeing the sleek black Nissan pull up to the front of the bakery Mai knew that it was time for her to go.

At this point the three girls had already huddle together and begun formulating their own ideas as to why she was keeping her "relationship" with this Kenshin a secret.

"Maybe he's some gangster and being seen with him could put her in danger with a rival gang!" Keiko hypothesized.

"What if he's some rich young master that doesn't want to hang around us common folks?", added Michiru.

"Hey you don't think that he's married and they're having some sort of affair...do you?" asked Kuroda.

.

.

.

**"That's it!" **all three agreed at once.

"Hey guys my ride's here so I'll catch you later at school ok? Bye!", waved Mai as she walked towards the exit.

"Mai we don't care if he's married or not just remember to use protection!", Keiko shouted over the voices inside the tiny shop.

...

Silence

...

Her friends had no shame.

It was the fastest exit that Mai had ever made in her life.

Rushing up to the vehicle Mai promptly swung the door open, closed it, clicked her seatbelt in place, then shouted at Kenshin to drive. Shocked and confused by the extremely flustered young woman next to him he just did what she said.

"Um, is everything alright Mai?" he asked, sounding as though he were speaking to a rabid animal.

Looking over at the man next to her she silently took in his appearance. Jet black hair about three inches long that parted on the left side of his head, a tall lean body with just enough muscle, slightly tanned skin from being out in the sun, and a pair of piercing gray eyes with a hint of blue in them.

Then she remembered what Keiko said.

Cue blush.

"It's n-nothing! Nothing at all! Ha! ha! ha..." Mai replied nervously.

"Ok...", he gave her a strange look, "anyways, there's a homicide victim that was found recently that we'd like you to look at." Kenshin stated, breaking the awkward silence.

Coming back to her senses Mai cleared her head of...unwanted...thoughts and relaxed back into her seat, "I'm guessing it's old since you guys are calling me in."

"Sure is. It's pretty nasty looking too." He stated with a straight face.

"Well, guess I'll be the judge of that", she replied, resting her elbow on the window and placing her chin atop a leather gloved hand.

* * *

><p>"We have already been stuck in this room for half a day. If I have to listen to one more of the monk's ridiculous jokes I am going to strangle him!"<p>

"Now just calm down Ayako. I'm sure that as soon as Kazuya/ Naru and Lin come back we'll be able to get out of here." the blonde priest reasoned.

"Hey Yasu listen to this one! Ok, so what do redheads look forward to in life? Grey hair! Get it?" the monk laughed.

With the light glinting off his glasses and a smile upon his face, Yasu pointed to something behind the monk, "Uh Takigawa...you might want to start running now."

"Huh?" asked the confused monk before he heard an ominous voice coming from behind him.

"Monk...did you just call me _OLD?!_" shrieked the redheaded priestess.

THUMP!

"Ow woman! What do you keep in that purse bricks?!"

"Well maybe if I _hit_ you enough times it'll knock some manners into that wrinkled, old thing you call a brain!"

"Hey I'm not the one that has to hide all their wrinkles under pounds of makeup!"

_"WHAT?!"_

"There's no purpose in fighting guys, why don't we all just relax?" John attempted at reasoning with the arguing duo.

No such luck.

"Masako any help here?", John asked turning towards the seated medium who was near the back corner of the deteriorated cement room. All he got in response was a flicker of her grey eyes in his direction before they repositioned themselves towards the area that they were facing earlier. Ignoring the chaos unfolding around her.

Seeing that John was going to worry himself to death, Yasu decided to go up to the young Australian and help ease his worries. Placing his right hand on the blonds' shoulder, "Come now my friend it's not _that _bad, they haven't even broken anything. I'm pretty sure it won't get much worse than-"

_CRASH!_

"Did you just throw a _vase_ at me woman?!" cried Takigawa from his position on the floor against the wall as he stared wide eyed at the redhead in front of him who had just attempted to smash his head with a heavy piece of porcelain.

Tightening his grip on John's shoulder after seeing the priest go a little pale Yasu turned John so that he was facing him, not the violent pair, and gave the best advice that he could think of at the moment. With a smile that would make a con artist proud he only told John one word, "Pray."

No sooner did those words leave his mouth when the prison cell doors -the nickname that the Monk had _affectionately _given their room's wooden double doors- opened wide and in walked the two missing men from the rowdy group of investigators. Unfortunately, their timing was not the best and right as they walked through the threshold an old screwdriver came flying towards their young boss's face.

Fortunately, it missed by a few inches.

Unfortunately...

He was mad.

The room grew deathly quiet.

"Are you all so simple minded that you can't even handle the task of sitting still? Children." scoffed the annoyed young man.

Everyone present swore that the temperature dropped a few degrees in that moment.

Masako decided to ignore the growing tension within the confined space. "Oh Naru thank _goodness _you're back. I tried to stop them but they just wouldn't listen.", spoke the medium as she bat her eyes at him and pretended to be as innocent as she sounded while walking up to the newly arrived duo.

_**'Liar.'**_,was the collective thought shared throughout the room.

"Ms. Matsuzaki, Monk." stated the ever stoic Naru.

"H-hai?"

"Ya?"

"Any damage done to the premises is coming out of your paychecks."

**"What?!" **they both exclaimed.

"This place is abandoned! No one even cares about the things lying around in here!" Takigawa vehemently protested while rising to his feet.

"For once I agree with the monk." Ayako stated as she too rose from the ground, having dodged the screwdriver that had been flung at her.

"Well then, we're just going to have to find something else for you to do." Naru replied, glaring at them with a small smirk gracing his near perfect features

Both adults swallowed loudly at the idea of Naru coming up with a punishment for them. Ever since returning from his stay in England their boss hadn't really changed much personality wise. Recently though, they'd been privy to the slightly more...sadistic side that the young business owner had. If they didn't think he was the devil incarnate before they sure did now.

Ignoring the complaining adults -if they could really be called that- in front of him, Naru addressed the rest of the room's occupants, "The police are done with looking through our tapes so we can return to base now."

That got everyone's attention and made them much happier at the prospect of getting back to work. Late last night they had discovered the remains on the premises and, while they would have notified the police after their investigation was over, their client had made a surprise visit that evening and immediately called the cops after seeing the body. Once Tokyo PD arrived they had been confined to one of the warehouse's many rooms as the cops went through all the footage that they had gathered so far and swept the building for any evidence they could find.

Them being the ones in charge, Naru and Lin were called out periodically to help operate the equipment and explain some of the things that were picked up on their video and audio. Seeing that he now had everyone's undivided attention, Naru turned and made his way through the open doors, a signal for the rest of the group to follow, before speaking once more. "The lead investigator is going to ask each of us a few questions once we arrive. Do not mention the fact that we were going to wait to report the body understood?" the black clad man ordered.

Hearing the collective "Hai" from behind him, Naru continued to make his way down the dimly lit grey hallway back to where all his equipment was being kept.

Behind him another conversation had already started up. Walking with his hands in his pockets, Takigawa decided to voice something that had been bothering him all day. "Anyone else notice how quiet everything has been since the cops showed up?" the monk asked with a pensive look upon his face.

"Now that you mention it," began John, "the ghost has been unusually dormant. It was pretty active when we first got here."

Folding her arms across her chest Ayako continued following the group to the base. "That's true. I haven't even sensed anything for a while now."

"That is because it has been getting prepared for its next attack." Naru blandly stated. All eyes turned to him.

"What do you mean Naru?" a curious Yasu asked, looking at his boss with puzzled eyes.

"For the last couple hours the police's equipment has been failing, having their batteries drained. You all didn't honestly think that it normally took half a day for them to interrogate witnesses did you?" answered the teen while walking further ahead of everyone, somehow making his monotone voice condescending.

Slowly raising a fist in to the air, Ayako managed a quick utter of "Little brat" before she was physically restrained from behind by Takigawa with John and Yasu in front attempting to cool the priestess's ire.

Naru, Lin, and Masako just continued walking.

5 minutes -and one piercing glare at the back of Naru's head- later, the team of investigators arrived at the hallway containing their base.

Along their way down the dreary hall the group passed by the room containing the remains as well as a few cops that were hustling about inside the old room, all hard at work on their assigned tasks.

After reaching the base doors they all filed in one at a time. Yasu was the last to reach the entrance but right when he was about to enter a voice that sounded vaguely familiar caught his attention.

"Geez Kenshin, I swear every time you bring me somewhere it just gets more and more run down. Can't you find a body at, oh I don't know, a fancy mansion or something for once?" he heard a suspiciously familiar voice complain.

A man's chuckle came after the female was done speaking. "Sure, sure, next time I'll try to remember to tell the killer to make sure he does his crime at some rich person's house just for you." said the man with sarcasm heavily lacing his deep voice.

"Jerk."

Hearing the insult along with the voice caused Yasu to quickly flick his head back down the hall in the direction that they had come from, hoping to catch a glimpse of the one that the voice belonged to. By the time he turned though, all he could see was a rather tall, dark haired man walking next to a young woman and only the back of her body since she was turned to face her companion, standing before the room that the police were currently busy investigating. As the sight of the woman's light brown and red tinted hair met his eyes he could only recal one person that he'd ever known to have that particular shade of brunette. What really cemented his suspicions though was when she turned around to face the entrance of the room.

_'Is that...Mai?'_

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!<strong>

**Soooo...what do ya think? Like? Don't like? Suggestions? Let me know!**

**I'm only going to continue it if people actually want to read it so you know what that means, REVIEWS! I live off of them so let me know if you want the next chapter :)**

**Adios for now!**

** -shayrulz**


	2. The reunion

**To everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story THANK YOU! It made me**_** sooo**_** happy that you all think my story's interesting! *blushes***

**Here's my response to the comments:**

**animedude16:**** I'm glad you liked that scene it took me**_** forever**_** to get it just right! Besides, who doesn't love a good argument with random objects flying at people's heads?**

**guest2:**** Yes shocking Naru is one of the joys us writers are privileged with. Lord knows how difficult it is to get some type of emotion other than smug out of him...**

**MONZ15: ****I'm happy you think so it's very flattering :)**

**AssailantAngel: ****thank you very much!**

**Artemis's best Huntress: ****It's great to know that they all seem in character. With people like Naru it's difficult getting that perfect blend of genius and jerk :P**

**guest1:**** thank you!**

**younggem:**** thank you!**

**As I promised here is the next chapter so enjoy! **

"this" **= talking**

_'this'_ **= thoughts**

**Chapter 2: The reunion**

* * *

><p>Pulling up to their destination Mai finally got her first look at where she would, more than likely, be spending the next couple days of her life. <em>'Look on the bright side, no more classes for at least two days!'<em> she thought to herself.

Setting her eyes on the building in front of her, Mai had to wonder if it was even safe for them to be going into the rundown structure. It wasn't a very large factory when compared to some that existed but was still pretty big. It was three stories of brick and cement shaped like one giant rectangle. The places where windows had been broken and walls had crumbled away gave onlookers a glimpse into the inky depths of the deserted building. What may have once been vibrant red, green, and blue paint was now faded to dull, lifeless colors that just added to the eerie vibe that the old structure gave off, even during the day time.

Passing through the metal gate of the fence that surrounded the property, Mai could see a large number of signs warning trespassers to stay off the premises. Many had some type of graffiti sprayed all over them but the sheer number of signs is what really caught Mai's attention. "Someone really wants to keep people out of here huh?" she commented as they drove closer to the factory entrance.

Kenshin nodded his head at the statement. "It's a popular place for kids that want to do courage tests and the amateur ghost hunter every now and then. We get calls all the time to come here because of disturbances."

"Ah the glorious life of a detective." Mai teased the man next to her.

Laughing inwardly, Kenshin played along with her joke. "Yes, babysitting snot nosed brats is the _entire _reason for my joining the force." he finished with a fake proud look upon his face.

Bringing the car to a stop its two occupants took a few seconds to look each other in the face before both started laughing. Walking up to the building the duo were soon spotted by one of the uniforms standing outside.

"Detective Noboru!"

Turning to greet the man, Kenshin quickly got updated on any progress and complications that had happened in his absence before motioning Mai to follow him into the deserted factory. As they passed by both large and small rooms Mai noticed that there were strange dark marks covering almost every surface.

_'Almost as if they were scars.'_

Old deteriorated equipment, chairs, and desks were scattered throughout the structure, flipped on their sides and falling apart. Most of the walls were tagged in graffiti or vandalized in some other way. It would take the two of them about five minutes before they reached the hallway that contained the room with the body. To pass the time, they made small talk as they walked towards their destination and as both of them got closer, Mai could hear quite a few voices coming from the end of the hallway and noticed a few people walking into one of the rooms. Shrugging it off as just another group of officers or detectives she directed her attention back to her companion.

"Geez Kenshin, I swear, every time you bring me somewhere it just gets more and more run down. Can't you find a body at, oh I don't know, a fancy mansion or something for once?" she asked in an exasperated voice.

Kenshin just shook his head and chuckled at the female next to him as he listened to her complain. "Sure, sure, next time I'll try to remember to tell the killer to commit his crime at some multi-million dollar house _just_ for you." he looked at her, sarcasm heavily lacing his deep voice.

Mai just glared half heartedly, "Jerk.", and said nothing more seeing that they had finally reached their destination.

Entering the room without any hesitation in her steps, Mai quickly located the corpse surrounded by forensic personnel and slowly walked over to them with Kenshin trailing behind.

"Ah miss? I'm sorry but you can't be here this is a crime scene so we're going to need you to go back to the room where the rest of your group is being held." a young looking forensic assistant that she didn't recognize told her.

_'Group? What group?'_ Mai thought, puzzled.

Before she could voice her question, and tell the newbie who she was, Kenshin decided to intervene. "It's fine Katsu, she's with me."

The young man straightened up immediately. "Ah! D-detective Noboru S-sir! My apologizes I didn't know she was with you." nervousness was practically dripping from the young man as he bowed deeply to his superior. Kenshin just waved off his concern before they continued on their way to the leader of the forensic team.

Picking out a face that Mai had come to know very well over the last year or so a large grin spread across her features as she ran up to him. "Dr. Nowaki!" she shouted while waving enthusiastically at the figure that turned at the sound of his name.

The man looked to be in his mid to late fifties with white speckled throughout his short, black, buzz cut hair. He stood to about 5'9" with a husky looking body wearing the standard white plastic suit that was required in order to not contaminate the evidence at the site. His face had sharp, angular features that had softened as he got older and small wrinkles around his eyes and mouth indicating that he was a rather cheerful person. Despite his eyes being a deep, almost black color, there was something inviting within them that made a person feel welcomed and safe.

Spreading his arms out in invitation, Mai jumped into his arms and they shared a friendly hug, both smiling the whole time. The rest of the team stopped what they were doing and looked at the scene that their boss was creating with the much smaller female before shaking their heads at the familiar sight.

"Geez, you'd think they hadn't seen each other in months instead of a week or so with the way they act." Kenshin offhandedly muttered with an amused expression.

Finally pulling away from the much older man, Mai decided that it was time she got to work. "So what am I going to be looking at today Doc?"

Letting the young woman go Nowaki motioned Mai over to where the body lied. From what Mai could see of the crime scene it looked as though the body was hidden within the ceiling and came crashing down when the roof could no longer support the weight. A metal rod, much like those used during construction, was protruding from the corpse -if you could even call it that. Over the past year and a half Mai had seen her fair share of strange crime scenes but this one definitely topped her list. The body was a disturbing mix of skin and bone. It was shriveled up like a grape that had been left in the sun for too long and some places were bare of anything allowing the white of the bones to peek out. The worst part of it though was the expression that was frozen onto the victim's face.

Terror.

"The victim's male, roughly between sixteen and twenty I'd say." came the gravely tones of Nowaki's voice. "Cause of death looks to be from the metal pole sticking out of him. It's rather decomposed and seems to have been in the building for quite some time, although..."

"Although...?" Mai questioned after hearing the head medical examiner hesitate.

"Well," Nowaki began, "it seems that at some point the lad had his knee replaced and we were able to get a serial number off of the implant."

"But?" asked Mai.

"But, when we checked to see who the implant belonged too it came up for one Tachibana Shinrei. The surgery was performed one month ago." The forensic specialist stated with slight confusion lacing his words.

Surprised, Mai shot Kenshin a quick glance. "That doesn't make any sense," she spoke before turning back to the doctor, "you said that the body seemed to have been here for quite some time."

He nodded his head. "At least a couple years for the deterioration that has occurred."

Kenshin could clearly see the confusion etching itself onto Mai's face. "This is why we called you in. After all, you do specialize in the strange and confusing."

Not giving a verbal response Mai just nodded her head and made her way up to the decomposed body and knelt down next to it. Reaching for a leather covered hand, Mai pulled off the sturdy glove revealing smooth pale skin that hadn't seen the sun for quite some time before hovering that hand over the head of the corpse. "If I faint you had better catch me Kenshin." and then she lowered her hand.

* * *

><p>The group of paranormal investigators sat around their base, all -for the most part- bored out of their minds.<p>

Breaking the silence that had fallen upon them -much to Naru and Lin's annoyance-, Monk suddenly shot back in his seat and grabbed his head in frustration. "I can't stand all this sitting around anymore! They even unplugged the camera and microphone that we placed in the room so now we have no idea what's even going on..." he finished sounding as drained as most of the group felt.

"Ma~ybe they're part of some cult that wants to use the remains to summon their master. From. _Hell_." Yasu stated from behind Takigawa's head in a creepy voice, shining a flashlight that he found under his face.

"Gah!" the monk then proceeded to flail about and fall off the couch in an attempt to get away from the creepy boy. "Shounen! Don't do that to an old man's heart!" he pleaded from his position on the floor.

A little ways away Ayako mumbled under her breath "So he finally admits his age huh?"

Turning his head in her direction the monk shot her a withering glare. "What was that?"

Unfortunately during this distraction he didn't notice Yasu coming up around the couch till he was kneeling right next to him and grabbing both of his hands in his own. "You know I could never hurt you Monk, my love for you would never let me." fake tears were shining behind his rimmed glasses.

Takigawa froze in his spot and paled to an unhealthy shade of white as he tried to retract his hands from the manipulative boy. Ayako laughed at the man's discomfort, John ran over to pry the now smiling Yasu away from Monk, Masako looked upon the scene with her sleeve covering her mouth and her eyes shining with amusement, and Lin and Naru ignored the happenings behind them for watching the monitors.

A creak from the door drew all their attentions.

One of the officers that they had met earlier that day stuck his head into the room, informing them about the detective's arrival, and motioning them to follow him. Rising from their various seats the group left the base and followed the young officer back towards the room containing the corpse. Many of the members thought it odd that the cop in charge wanted to question them in the same area as the body but let it slide, thinking it some interrogation technique, and followed their escort into the room. Right as they entered all their eyes zeroed in on the small crowd gathered around the remains. Their guide called out to one of the men and as said man turned and began coming over towards them, speaking to a much older gentleman first, they all caught a glimpse of a young female -high schooler judging by her uniform- kneeling very still before the remains. Many thoughts as to why the girl was even here ran through the minds of the group of ghost hunters but Yasu instantly recognized her for the girl that was in the hallway.

Reaching the group, Kenshin introduced himself. "Hello I'm Detective Noboru Kenshin, the lead investigator on this case." he said with a small bow of his head.

Stepping forward Naru introduced himself as well "Shibuya Kazuya, I'm the owner of Shibuya Psychic Research." a small nod was given in greeting, "I heard you have a few questions for my associates and me?" he asked in a bland voice once he saw that the detective had stiffened up slightly after his introduction. He just wrote it off as a reaction to someone his age running a company. A reaction he had become all too familiar with over the years.

Kenshin promptly eased the stiffness in his limbs from hearing the familiar name and directed the small group of investigators off into a far corner of the medium sized room. _'Mai is __**not**__ going to be happy when she finds out.'_

Gesturing them to sit in the available chairs the seven of them sat in a semicircle with Kenshin's seat in front of them. "For starters why don't you all tell me why you're here."

The SPR regulars could practically feel the irritation at what Naru would consider an "insignificant inquiry".

Showing no outer emotion, their stoic boss began answering the routine questions. "My company was requested by the property owner to come investigate the factory due to claims of it being haunted."

"And what exactly is it that you all do?"

"We hunt ghosts and exorcise spirits found at the locations we investigate."

"How was it that you came across the body?"

"One of my employee's was doing a walkthrough in the room when part of the roof suddenly collapsed, the remains coming down with it."

"Did you see any suspicious people entering or leaving the premises during the time you've been here?"

"No. Only my associates, myself, and the land owner have been here."

"And how long exactly have you been here?"

"Three days. We arrived Sunday morning."

Pausing his questions, Kenshin's eyes roamed the group before him, looking for any signs that their boss was lying. The oldest looking of the group seemed to be just as pokerfaced as his employer, and the kimono wearing girl had half her face hidden behind her sleeve making it hard to read her expressions. The next two, a red headed woman and a man with light brown hair, didn't even seem to be paying attention at all due to the fact that they were glaring rather heatedly at each other. Next was a blonde foreigner that seemed to be the personification of nervousness. His blue eyes kept warily glancing between the staring duo as if they would pounce at any second. It was the last one though that caught his attention. Kenshin could see that even though he had a calm smile adorning his lips, the young man kept stealing glances at the area where Mai and the forensic team were located when he thought that he wasn't looking.

Getting ready to voice his suspicions, a shout from across the room drew his attention. "Kenshin!"

Whipping his head in the direction it came from, his eyes fell upon the twitching form of Mai being supported in Nowaki's arms.

_"Mai!"_

Hearing the familiar name leaving the detective's lips all the SPR employees snapped their heads towards the man that shouted the name of the sunny girl they used to know and watched as he ran to where the girl that was kneeling over the body earlier was now being cradled by the older man that Kenshin had briefly spoke to before greeting them. What surprised even Naru was that Yasu was hot on the detective's heels. Deciding to see what was happening, Naru rose from his seat and made his way over to the gathering crowd of police officers, the rest of the regulars right behind him. The sight that met him was not one that he was expecting and, unconsciously, made his deep blue eyes widen marginally in a lapse of his iron composure.

_'...Mai?'_

The features were nearly identical to that of the girl that had worked for him two years ago before he closed shop and left to bury his brother's body. Worry instantly worked its way into his mind when he saw that she was no longer just twitching but now having a fit, her eyes open but unseeing. The others also got over their shock of seeing their long lost friend when her actions became more violent. Ayako was the first to move towards the young woman, helping Nowaki to restrain her so she couldn't harm herself.

"What _happened?"_ a panicked Kenshin demanded.

Nokawki just shook his head and continued to hold the young woman down. "I don't know! Everything was fine then, for no apparent reason, she started twitching uncontrollably and wouldn't respond to _anything_ I did!" The worry in the doctor's voice was easily heard by all gathered.

The events that came next happened without warning. All at once, the room's windows suddenly burst inward, showering the people inside with the sharp fragments, causing many to scream. Then, knocking noises as well as the room shaking as though it were experiencing a minor earthquake further disoriented those within the confined space. During this time Mai began screaming and her struggles became even more frantic forcing Naru, Takigawa, and Kenshin to help hold her down.

"It's the ghost its right above her!" Masako shouted over the chaos surrounding them while staring wide-eyed at the space above Mai's writhing form.

Naru shot Lin a stern glance and, catching the hint, Lin whistled for his shiki which then materialized and attacked the entity causing the mayhem within the room. A disembodied scream was heard by all occupants as the shiki continued assailing the ghost until the shaking and knocking noises finally ceased along with the struggles and screams of the female being restrained on the ground. A calm silence fell over the room's inhabitants.

"Mai..Mai, _Mai!_ Hey snap out of it!" Kenshin was shaking the high schooler's shoulders in an attempt to break her out of whatever kind of daze she had been put in.

* * *

><p>The horrible incidents that Mai had just been reenacting began to fade and a familiar black space soon met her panic stricken caramel colored eyes. Watching the spirits lazily floating around the astral plane helped to somewhat calm her fried nerves and gain control of her jumbled thoughts and senses. Gene had long since left her psychic visions, having said his farewells to her the night Naru departed for England, so Mai was forced to learn to navigate the endless space and her dreams all on her own. It was during times like this though that she truly missed having his comforting presence around after reliving the past of a location and its inhabitants.<p>

"...ai...Mai...snap...of it!"

The tranquil silence was then interrupted by the sound of a familiar, but muffled, voice calling out to her. The black of the astral plane disappeared and Mai could once again feel herself connected to her physical body. Exhaustion came over her like a tidal wave and through unfocused eyes she saw the fuzzy outline of Kenshin and Nowaki's worried faces hovering over her. At the corners of her blurry vision she also noticed another group of people huddled around her. Lethargically, she slid her gaze to meet that of the nearest person of this second group and, though it may not have shown on her face, a spark of recognition went through her brain as a deep, ocean colored gaze met her own light brown one.

_'Naru?'_

Then her world went dark.

* * *

><p>Once Mai had fallen into unconsciousness it was decided that they would bring her to the base room to rest, much like the group of ghost hunters had done in the past. As a force of habit, Naru began to kneel down to reach for the young woman so he could bring her to the room but Kenshin beat him to the punch. Luckily -in his opinion anyway- he hadn't bent down enough yet for it to be noticeable so he was able to fix his posture without anyone the wiser, mentally berating himself.<p>

Setting Mai upon the couch, Kenshin would spend an hour inside the tense base with the rest of SPR before the girl would finally begin to stir. Hearing a groan coming from the vicinity of the sofa, Kenshin swiftly made his way to the girls side. Seeing her eyelids begin to flutter with consciousness, a sigh of relief left the detective's lungs.

Upon waking, Mai felt as though she were experiencing the world through a filter of water. Nothing was focused and any sounds she heard were muffled. Blinking a few times and focusing on clearing her muddled mind the world once again became clear and, once again, Mai found the face of Kenshin smiling down at her, this time with relief.

Observing that the female next to him was finally tuned into reality, the detective placed a comforting hand over her short brown locks. "Hey how you feeling?"

Struggling at first, Mai answered in a scratchy voice. "Ok as I'll ever be, though I could really use some water right about now."

Handing Mai the glass that was sitting on the table next to them, Kenshin watched as she slowly sat up and gulped down the much needed refreshment. Placing the glass back in its original place Mai was suddenly engulfed by a strong pair of arms.

"I'm glad you're ok Mai." Kenshin mumbled next to her. Her surprise soon morphed into understanding as she reciprocated his actions.

"Are we...interrupting something?"

Having forgotten about the other occupants of the room in favor of tending to the now awake girl, the young detective separated himself and Mai, a light blush of embarrassment staining his cheeks, which gave her a full view of the rest of the room's inhabitants.

"Yasu?"

Seeing the familiar bespectacled boy shocked the young woman to say the least. It had been close to two years since she'd had any contact with her former coworkers and Mai never really thought she'd run into one of them like this.

"Mai/ Jou-chan!"

Seeing the two adults hastily walking over to the young woman seated next to him, Kenshin quickly made himself sparse in order to give the trio some space. Mai then found herself lifted off the sofa and into the crushing arms of a much taller male. "Monk...c-can't...breath!"

A resounding smack echoed off the walls of the cement room as well as a shout of pain before Mai was unceremoniously dropped to the hard ground. "Don't kill her when we just got her back you idiot!" Ayako reprimanded the monk that was now cradling his head.

"Need a hand Mai?" came a gentle voice. Looking up, the familiar visage of the blonde priest met her eyes, holding out a hand to help her up, "John!", and before she knew it she had pulled the Australian into a friendly hug. Releasing the man, she took a few steps back and was met with the sight of the kimono wearing medium staring back at her. "Masako!" A slight nod and a small smile were directed towards her, "It's good to see you again Mai."

Smiling at her long lost friends a thought occurred to Mai _'If everyone else is here then that must mean...'_

Looking around the small space, two black clad outlines drew her attention. Mai's eyes first met Lin's and, in a rare show of emotion, a quick upturn of his lips and a small nod of acknowledgement were all she received before his well constructed mask once again covered his features. Finally her gaze locked with the last of the group. Mai had long since stopped crying over Naru's rejection. Instead of sadness, the memory only brought forth feelings of anger at how he handled the whole situation.

_'Loved his brother my ass. Who is he to decide how I feel huh?'_ Mai could feel the anger starting to take hold of her and immediately shoved the emotion to the back of her mind. No sense in causing a scene. So with every ounce of self control she contained, Mai put on the friendliest smile she could muster and addressed the man before her. "Hey Naru, been awhile huh?"

Said narcissist narrowed his piercing eyes at the phony smile adorning Mai's face. "Good to see you're still getting into trouble as usual Mai."

Twitch. "Yes well at least the people I know now try to help me instead of ignoring everything outside of their personal bubble."

Smug blue eyes met her gaze. "As I recall I was the one always assisting you out of whatever predicament you got yourself into at the time."

An irritated tic began to form in the young woman's hands._ 'Do not punch Naru in the face. **Do not** punch Naru in the face.'_ "Wasn't it also because of you that I got into most of those situations?"

A glare was now being directed at the female before him. "Your running off into dangerous locations by yourself is only a direct product of you not thinking things through."

Mai was now matching his glare. "Well the lies and middle of the night walks to change batteries and get tapes alone say otherwise."

The rest if the room looked upon the scene with apprehension. "Am I missing something?" John whispered to the gathered group of people.

"You're not the only one." Monk answered back just as quietly.

Kenshin just stood off in a corner watching the events unfold before him. He knew that Mai wouldn't be thrilled once she learned that her old employer was here and he approved of her reaction to him. A little over a year ago she told him about her time at SPR and everything that happened from beginning to end. _'For being a supposed genius, the boy sure is dense.'_

Deciding to distract the girl from her rage and break the tension building within the base, Yasu cut into their conversation -if it could even be called that, "So what happened all those years ago Mai? One day we're all eating at a local cafe and the next you just up and vanish."

Noticing that she now had everyone's undivided attention, Mai gave one last glare in her old boss's direction before turning towards the rest of the gang with a genuine smile and answered as best as she could. "Well I had to move to a different apartment complex and it was hard keeping in touch during the move."

Monk had a slightly confused expression adorning his face, "Ya but you still should have been able to call right? Whenever we tried to reach you after that it always said that your number wasn't in service anymore."

Slight panic swept through Mai at where the line of inquiry was headed, replacing the anger that was still flowing through her veins. Her right hand rose up behind her head out of nervous habit as she let the lie slide off her lips like water, "Well you see, during the move I _might _have accidentally packed my phone into a box I sent to a donation center. It had everyone's contact information so there was no real way to reach any of you." she finished in a sheepish tone. While she didn't like lying, Mai didn't want any of the gang finding out about that particular period of her life and they didn't need to know about her money troubles either.

Unlike the rest of the SPR crew, Naru recognized the gesture from when Mai used to try to make up stories for why she was late to work. Seeing that no one else caught on, Naru just filed the information away for him to dwell upon some other time and refocused on the conversation currently taking place.

Once everyone had confiscated her new phone in order to add their numbers Monk decided to ask the young woman something that had been nagging at the back of his mind since he first saw her. "Not that we're not happy to see you again Mai, cause trust me we are...even if _some_ of us won't show it," a pointed look was shot in Naru's direction, "but what exactly are you doing here?" interest was clearly seen upon his face as well as the rest of the SPR regular's.

Mai and Kenshin exchanged glances, which didn't go unnoticed by the room's occupants, before the young woman spoke up. "Well, I'm a consultant."

* * *

><p><strong>And viola! Chapter 2 is now complete :D<strong>

**I hope I kept everyone in character (Naru was a pain in the butt!) and that all their interactions work together nicely but mostly I just want to know what you all think about the development so far (and how do you all feel Kenshin so far?). Any good?**

**Remember reviews are what keep the chapters coming so don't forget to leave a comment! You can ask me anything you want and I'll answer the best that I can (though I can't tell you all everything, don't wanna spoil the surprises ;P) Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Ta-ta for now!**

**-shayrulz**


	3. The Dream

**I'm Back! Took me a little bit but I got it done and just before St. Patrick's Day too (woohoo Irish ppl!) **

**Anyways...loved reading everybody's reviews ( your words of praise make me feel all bubbly inside) and I'm happy to hear that you all are liking Kenshin so far :) He's going to be a major character in this story so I hope everyone can learn to love him! **

**So enough of my rambling now onto the main attraction!**

**See No Evil, Speak No Evil**

**Chapter 3: The Dream**

* * *

><p>"Um, mind repeating that again?"<p>

Mai smiled brightly at her former coworkers, "I'm a consultant with the Tokyo Police Department."

Dumbfounded and surprised looks were what greeted the young psychic.

**"HUUUH?" **

A nervous grin inched its way up Takigawa's face as surprise turned to confusion. "Jou-chan, don't you mean volunteer? Or maybe even helpful citizen?"

Her earlier happiness quickly drained, Mai let out a depressed sigh once she saw almost all of the SPR crew nod at Takigawa's inquiry. "Come on guys do you really think I'm that unreliable that I wouldn't be able to help them?"

"Well, I wouldn't say unreliable..." began the monk as he nervously gazed at the depressed female in front of him.

"More unpredictable really." Ayako finished for him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I didn't even think that the police considered the opinions of spiritualists here." John added in a confused and nervous voice.

Yasu sneakily popped up in front of the young woman, "It's ok Boss I believe you! And I bet the Big Boss does as well, right?" He stated with a large grin and his eyes gleaming with mischief.

Looking seemingly uninterested in the current line of questioning, Naru lifted his blue gaze from his ever present black binder, "Isn't it obvious?", before returning his attention to the binder's contents.

Seeing that Naru wasn't about to explain his reasoning, and the confused looks from Ayako, Monk, and John, Yasu decided to indulge his three lost coworkers. "Well for one," he began while pointing one finger up into the air as if counting, "if she were incorrect don't you think the nice police detective over there would have corrected her statement already?"

All three jumped in realization as they slowly turned to face Kenshin who had been standing in a corner of the room the whole time. The detective just raised an eyebrow at them as if asking if they had really just forgot that he was in the room. Throughout this, Masako quietly sat in her metal foldout chair and only observed. "Aren't you supposed to be investigators? Not very good if you even forget the people standing within the same room as you." came Kenshin's even and deep tone.

All three slightly flinched at the jab but it was Naru who spoke up first. "While I agree that my employees should be more aware of their surroundings," the trio hung their heads in embarrassment at this and Naru turned in his chair to face Kenshin, "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from chiding them."

Directing his eyes to the young man seated next to the monitors, the detective held his gaze for a couple seconds before giving a small nod of his head in apology. "I overstepped, it won't happen again." Lifting from the gesture, grey met blue once more. They stayed this way for a moment more before Naru was satisfied with whatever he found and nodded back in acceptance before swiveling his chair in the direction of the recently unconscious high schooler.

Snapping his binder shut, Naru easily grabbed the attention of the rest of the room's occupants,_ 'Now then...'_

"Mai what happened in the room next door?" the question sounding more like a demand.

Turning burning eyes onto the man that she had been arguing with not even 5 minutes prior, Mai made to snap at him, "Now you listen here-"

"I'm sorry, but this time it is my turn to ask you to not over step." Kenshin interjected.

Naru minutely narrowed his eyes in Kenshin's direction. "What do you mean Detective?"

Pushing off from the wall that he had been leaning on, Kenshin slowly walked over to where Mai was sitting. "Mai is no longer your employee and is working for the department currently so discussing any ongoing cases and their happenings with unrelated individuals is strictly prohibited." Having reached his destination, Kenshin offered Mai a hand up which she accepted, placing her leather gloved hand -Kenshin had placed the gloves back on while she was still unconscious- in his before being led to the door.

Naru did not appreciate the sudden road block in his investigation but, whether he liked it or not, Mai was no longer obligated to answer him and he was smart enough not to argue with a cop. Also, judging by her reaction to his earlier question, and their argument, he believed that even without the detective's intrusion she wouldn't have willingly answered anyways.

Watching Mai being lead out of the room had a couple of the members of SPR looking as if their parent just confiscated their favorite toy. Takigawa was the first to break the silence. "Detective Noboru, if you're having Mai consult then you already know about the spirits here right?"

Hearing the light brown haired man speak, Kenshin halted his movement towards the door along with Mai. No need to be rude right? "Yes I am aware."

Encouraged by this the monk continued. "Then since we've already been hired to investigate the spirits here in the first place don't you think it would be better to work together? Right Naru?"

The black clad genius wiped all signs of his previous annoyance from his expression before addressing the monk. Closing his eyes he replied in an even tone, "If the police do not wish to share information with us then it is not our place to force them."

Feeling forgotten Mai decided to voice her thoughts on the matter. "Monk does have a point Kenshin." She said while facing her friend.

While Kenshin had always demanded a certain amount of respect for his position he was generally an easy going guy and really not one for formalities. Certain circumstances, however, required him to pull rank even when he didn't want to and lay out rules that would better benefit everyone in the long run. This, unfortunately, was one such time.

"While I do appreciate the offer," his voice came out polite and authoritative, "Mai has consulted on quite a few cases for us and no other assistance was need then so I believe that we have everything covered."

"But-"

"Kenshin-"

"In the future, if your assistance is needed," Kenshin shot Naru a small business-like smile, "we will be certain to fill you in on everything that has happened so far." and just like that he grabbed Mai by the wrist and they were both out of the room.

The click of the door closing echoed throughout the small cement-walled base. Not a second later did the room's occupants detect a dip in the room temperature and an increase in the tension. Everyone knew the cause of the change in atmosphere but no one dared to mention it out loud.

_'Looks like the Big Boss just found himself some competition.'_ Yasu laughed inwardly.

Ayako leaned over to her right in order to whisper to Takigawa. "That detective's pretty impressive to be able to withstand Naru's glares and smile at him while doing it."

The monk raised his right hand up to his mouth to shield his reply from prying eyes. "I know right? Not even a flinch. But the guy just stole Mai from us and after we just got her back!" At the end of his sentence a pout was forming on his features and his voice had risen so it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Don't worry mate I'm sure we'll get another chance to see Mai. It's not like we were kicked out so we'll run into her eventually." John stated, wearing his innocent smile.

With her sleeve covering her mouth Masako chimed into the conversation for the first time. "Knowing Mai, all we have to do is wait for trouble and it'll lead us right to her." the mediums eyes were closed in a smile.

Everyone in the room sighed at this, the silent duo at the monitors doing this mentally. All the SPR members knew perfectly well the penchant for trouble that the young woman had. In the life of Mai Taniyama these facts always held true: If there is trouble to be had, she will be right in the middle of it; If there is no trouble, she will soon be the cause of it.

"We'll definitely see her soon." Stated the monk.

All the investigators mentally agreed.

* * *

><p>After being dragged out of SPR's base, Mai decided it would be better to question Kenshin now in the hallway rather than within a room full of eavesdroppers. She planted her feet, refusing to walk any further, which in turn caused the detective to halt his movements as well since he was still holding onto her wrist. Kenshin then turned to face the high schooler, one black eyebrow raised in confusion.<p>

Gently pulling her arm free, Mai placed both hands on her hips. "They could've helped us you know."

Seeing her serious look, Kenshin turned to fully face her and placed both of his hands in the pockets of his black slacks before leaning against the wall on his left. Returning the serious look that he was being given, Kenshin replied. "I meant everything I said in there. You didn't need help before and there's no reason for them to give us a hand now."

Not liking his answer, the small female hardened her stare just a little. "While I appreciate the faith you have in me, they could make things go a lot quicker."

His stare never faltered. "I know that."

Now Mai was just annoyed. "Then what's the issue?"

Kenshin let out a tired sigh and closed his eyes. "Do you honestly think that working with your old boss is really a good idea Mai?" Opening his eyes back up, the high schooler was met with steely grey piercing into her. "The first time you see each other in two years and not even five minutes later you're already at each other's throats. Plus there are some things that you're not ready to talk about that they will definitely question."

Mai visibly flinched at that and looked down to her now clasped hands.

Witnessing the change in her demeanor, Kenshin's expression softened considerably. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

Peeking up through long brown lashes, Mai gives a small smile. "Thanks."

Lifting himself from his perch against the wall, the young detective leaned over and affectionately patted Mai on the head. "No problem. Now why don't you tell me about you're episode earlier."

Her smile faded at this. "Oh yea..."

_** "Screaming, a blazing heat...pain"**_

"...right." Her eyes dazed in remembrance.

Kenshin's eyebrows furrowed in concern at this. "You need to wait?"

Mai just shook her head. "No, I'll be fine." Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down and began retelling her dream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After touching the remains Mai opened her eyes to see the faces of two teenagers, one male and one female, staring back at her.<strong>_

_**"Guys can we go back now it's creepy in here." the girl said. She had black, pixie cut hair with brown eyes and was wearing a black hoodie and light blue skinny jeans.**_

_**"Aw you scared Yuki?" Teased the other male. His hair was bleached and his black eyes blended into the darkness of the building. He was also wearing a jacket with black jeans.**_

_**Feeling the body she was in move, Mai heard these words leaving her mouth. "She's afraid that the ghost is gunna come and attack her. Legend says that it prefers women." Her deep tone teased the female of the group.**_

_**Yuki's now freaked out expression was met with laughter from both of the guys with her. "Shut up!"**_

_**Clack. Clack. Clack.**_

_**The whole group froze and swung their flashlights in the direction of the noise. "Guys...what was that?" Yuki's voice was shaking as was her hand which caused the glow of her flash light to quiver against the deteriorating cement wall.**_

_**"Relax it was probably a rat. No need to freak out." Mai's body spoke but she could feel that the smile that was once present was now replaced by a cautious expression.**_

**_"Come on, I want to go check out the Fire Room." Spoke the other male before he led the trio through the musty halls. Mai decided that she should probably try and memorize where this Fire Room is located since it'll probably be important later on._**

**_It took the group a good ten minutes before they made it to their destination. Along the way there were quite a few noises that had the girl, Yuki, jumping in her skin and flinching at every creak and tap._**

**_"We're here."_**

**_Checking out the metal door before her, Mai read through all the graffiti plastered along its surface. Keep out. Fire Room. Lost. Help. Death. Some of the words were spray painted, most likely by teenagers, but others looked to have been scratched directly into the surface._**

**_"So who wants to go in first?" Came Mai's now deep voice._**

**_"Since you asked why don't you take the lead Shinrei? You're the one that wanted to come to this rundown factory in the first place." Yuki's tense voice cut through the silence that surrounded the group as they stared at the entrance to the infamous room._**

**_"Ya well as they say, ladies first." Mai's body, now identified as Tachibana Shinrei, pushed Yuki closer towards the graffitied metal. Not without resistance of course._**

_**"No way! Age before beauty!"**_

_**Watching the two argue, the last member of the group spoke up. "Look if it'll shut you both up I'll go in first." Stepping past the duo he placed one hand upon the heavy door, applying little pressure, before it slowly swung open emitting a long creaking sound. Taking the first step in to the pitch black, the boy eased his way into the interior of the room, shining his light on every surface he could find. Following their friend's lead, Shinrei and Yuki also entered.**_

_**'It looks just like the rest of this building. Broken equipment, shattered windows, and those strange black marks covering the walls.' Mai thought as Shinrei's body moved throughout the space.**_

_**She watched as the other teens inspected the room looking for anything out of the ordinary. Mai then listened as words not her own left her mouth. "Kyo, I thought this place was supposed to be covered in blood and messages of the dead. All I see is a bunch of junk and broken furniture." The young psychic could feel the boredom and disappointment that Shinrei was experiencing as though it were her own.**_

_**Kyo just shrugged his shoulders."Just goes to show that you can't always believe those rumors."**_

_**"Well if you two are finally done," Yuki pointed her flashlight at the two boys and place her left hand on the opposite hip in a self-comforting gesture, "can we please get out of here already?"**_

_**"Fine, fine," Kyo walked up to Yuki and placed one hand on her shoulder, "time to get the frightened princess out of the demon's lair." In response she just huffed and pushed off his hand before strolling out the doorway.**_

_**Watching them leave, Shinrei decided he was done too. "Ya let's get going."**_

_**As Shinrei's body was navigating its way through the debris Mai could feel her foot connect with one of the wooden posts which caused her to stumble and drop the flashlight making the room become shrouded in darkness. "Crap." Kneeling down Mai's began feeling out the ground in an attempt to locate the plastic light source. Shinrei's deep voice shouted out to his companions. "Wait up guys I lost my flashlight!"**_

**_Finally pinpointing the electronic Mai stood back up and tried flipping the switch to turn it back on. "Oh come on you stupid thing." She then proceeded to smack it against her palm causing the light to flicker on and off in a random pattern. "Damn cheap thing." While her gaze was faced down and towards the light in her hands she suddenly saw a black mass out of the corner of her eye._**

**_"Huh?" Looking up, Mai could then feel an emotion she recognized as unease settling in the pit of her and Shinrei's stomach._**

**_No longer hitting the flashlight, it continued to strobe against the wall and cast eerie shadows along is surface. Focusing on the illuminated area she just stood still and continued staring at the wall for a good minute or so before the figure appeared again during one of the flashes then soon vanishing once more. Screaming at the unwelcome sight, Mai dropped the flashlight for the second time, covering the old room in a blanket of black._**

**_"Yuki, Kyo?" Shinrei's usually steady tone came out quieter and lacking the usual confidence. Very slowly she felt her way across the cluttered floor and held her hands out to feel for the wall. Panic was overcoming her senses and her breathing was becoming erratic. "Ok guys very funny, jokes over so come out." A large crash was heard from the other side of the enclosed space making her whip her head in the direction it came from._**

_**"Guys?"**_

**_She then feels a hand land on her shoulder causing her to jump. "Jesus, don't do that I thought you both were the-" Instead of a friendly face, Shinrei was met with a black, human shaped head._**

**_Flailing and backpedaling in an attempt to get away from the entity. Panic was soon replaced by fear. Everything then happened very suddenly. The heavy metal door to the room slammed shut and Mai could feel as the body she was reliving everything through was lifted off the ground and thrown back-first against the concrete wall across the room causing her head to snap back with a sickening crack. Though the haze and throbbing pain a dark, fuzzy shape could be seen slowly making its way towards her prone body. It was then that she could feel the space around her begin to heat up as flames sprouted out of the hard floor. Gradually, and with much difficulty, Shinrei's body backed itself into the nearest corner in a desperate bid to escape the deadly flames. Mai could hear Shinrei screaming within his own mind for someone, anyone, to come help him! Having been too frightened to vocalize his thoughts, Mai continued to listen to his internal plea's even as his clothing caught fire. She could feel every touch, every lick of the fire's tendrils as it began to consume the young man's body as if it were her own pain. Just when she thought it couldn't get worse, the floor collapsed from underneath and into the lower floor's ceiling causing a metal rod to puncture straight through the middle of her chest. Still alive, bleeding out and on fire, Mai and Shinrei's minds both screamed out for an end to the slow, agonizing torture that they were being subjected to._**

**_'Please...PLEASE...just...just end it already!'_**

* * *

><p>Mai was now leaning against the wall along with Kenshin as she neared the end of her dream. "The last thing I remember seeing through the film of pain was that shadow standing over me as if it was...mocking me." She had stared unseeingly at her gloved hands throughout the re-telling but as she vocalized everything phantom pains ran over her skin making her clench her fists.<p>

Reaching over, Kenshin laid his left hand on her shoulder, bringing her out of her trance-like state. "That's good work Mai. I'll have the uniforms start locating Yuki and Kyo to see if they might have heard or seen anything."

Taking slow, deep breaths Mai began relaxing herself in order to separate herself from the lingering feelings brought on by her explanation. "I just hope that they made it out of here." Calm was then replace with worry for the two teens she had met in her dream.

The officer next to her just shook his head with a small smile adorning his face. "Stop worrying about every single person you come across. You didn't hear any other screams other than the ones from yourself and Shinrei right? So I'm sure they're fine."

"Ya I guess you're right huh?" Her usual cheerfulness beginning to bounce back.

Kenshin just stared at Mai for a few seconds then lifted his hand from her shoulder and stuck it on her head and ruffled her brown locks.

"Hey! What was that for?!" reaching up she began patting down her now tangled hair into a manageable mane. Kenshin just pushed off from the wall and began walking towards the crime scene leaving a sputtering and glaring Mai in his wake.

Turning his head back in her direction, Mai could see an upward tilt at the corner of his mouth. "Well...you coming?"

Glaring even harder at the man Mai huffed before stomping past Kenshin and into the crime scene with a chuckling detective tagging along behind her.

* * *

><p>Day quickly faded into night making the normally unwelcoming factory adopt an even spookier aura. Both the investigative team and SPR had been hard at work and now on full alert. If an attack like the one earlier can happen during broad day light they suspected a much stronger response would occur in the dark. Since the factory hadn't been used in decades there was no electricity running through the walls of the structure. Naru and the SPR crew had brought a generator that all their equipment ran off of as well as a few flood lights so they wouldn't be in total darkness. The police did much of the same thing just with more flood lights. All members of the forensic team had left earlier that day along with the body so they could run tests on all the evidence they found. While Kenshin already knew the cause of the boy's death, thanks to Mai, he still needed to be able to give some type of explanation to those that wouldn't take "ghost" for an answer.<p>

Takigawa, Ayako, and Yasu were doing their rounds and collecting the used tapes from the cameras and replacing them with new ones. Very boring and tedious work.

"Would you two hurry it up this place gives me the creeps at night." Complained Ayako as she waited and watched as the boys changed the tapes for the rooms in the second floor hallway.

"Don't worry, the ghost prefers young girls remember? I'd say you're a couple decades past youthful already." The monk snickered from next to the recording device.

Ayako shot a deadly glare in his direction and crossed her arms over her chest. "The old one here is you Monk! You even chase after young boys!"

The last comment had him back pedaling mentally and physically. "The hell, no I don't! That creepy kid won't leave me alone! I'm innocent I tell you, innocent!"

Poking his head into the room occupied by the older duo Yasu had a look of hurt plastered on his face. "But last night you promised that you would always love me even with the age difference. You can't go back on your promise it'll break my heart!"

"See I was right. Just another old pedophile." The miko smirked at the now pale monk.

"Shounen! Don't do that, you know it creeps me out!" Takigawa was standing with the camera firmly placed between himself and the smiling college student.

"Aw it was just a joke no need to get so freaked out." While Yasu's face portrayed regret his eyes were almost sparkling with mirth at the panic he caused within his co-worker.

A short buzz from the walkie talkie that the monk was carrying was heard before Naru's thoroughly irritated voice came through. "I don't pay you to act like children. Get back to work now."

The two adults paled at the tone Naru had used while Yasu continued to smile. "Looks like Naru's pretty grumpy today. I bet he's just jealous that that detective gets to hog all of Mai's tea."

"That isn't the only thing he's hogging." Muttered Ayako with a suggestive tone in her voice.

"If you all aren't done and back in five minutes I'm cutting your pay in half."

Knowing that it wasn't a threat to take lightly all three scrambled out of the room they were currently in and ran through the other rooms as fast as possible before quickly making their way back to base. Slamming the door open the trio pushed themselves into the space with seconds to spare before collapsing on the ground drained of energy.

Watching the way they entered, as if they were being chased by the ghost, John walked up to them with concern. "Are you guys alright? Did something happen?"

All three mumbled one word.** "Naru."**

Hearing that, John let out a nervous laugh. He definitely understood what they meant by that. Sometimes their boss could be worse than any spirit.

Sitting in silence for a little bit the rest of the paranormal investigators began doing the only productive thing they could do. Discuss the case.

"This is ridiculous," sighed Ayako, "when we first got here we immediately experienced everything that the client told us about. Knocking, disembodied voices, being physically attacked, all of it and now, besides the little episode earlier, two days of nothing!" she huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms in front of her.

"It is rather frustrating." Spoke John.

Having relaxed enough that he was now lying on the floor, Takigawa joined the conversation. "Yasu have you managed to find anything on this place yet?"

Losing the ever present mischievous gleam from his expression, Yasu adopted a much more serious demeanor as he began explaining what he knew of the factory so far. "Well as you all know the name of the building is the Atsuko factory. It was constructed in 1923 and produced all the goods for the Atsuko Company who were in the clothes making industry."

Hearing that his employees were actually discussing something useful Naru, along with Lin, stopped what they were doing in order to learn what their resident researcher had discovered.

Having removed himself from the cold concrete floor, Yasu strode over to a small messenger bag and took out a dark blue binder and opened it before he continued sharing with his coworkers. "Back then the laws concerning workers rights were practically nonexistent so this place was basically a sweatshop where wives of struggling families would come looking for jobs. Since they needed the money, they couldn't afford to complain about the conditions that they were working under. The man who ran the company was Gorou Hiroshi and from what I could tell he wasn't the friendliest person around, caring more about his money than his own family. During its years of operation, the factory didn't experience any sort of traumatic injuries other than some of the woman getting caught in and injured by the machines they used to create their fabrics which, at the time, was rather common. However, six years after its opening, a fire broke out that ended up consuming the entire building. As far as they could tell, since there were never any records of employees recovered, all the workers got out safely but apparently Mr. Hiroshi never made it out. Soon after that the factory was shut down and has remained abandoned since. Every once in a while people would buy the property but once they started their construction there would always be accidents that caused major injuries, and in one case, even death."

Shifting his gaze, Naru addressed the medium sitting on the couch. "Ms. Hara have you sensed anything yet?"

Moving her eyes back and forth as if looking for something, Masako then settled her gaze on Naru. "It's hard to tell with all the other wandering souls in this place. I can feel the spirit's presence but nothing else, there's too much interference, although..." At this point she lifted her kimono sleeve up to her mouth and fluttered her eyes flirtatiously, "if I was to walk the property I might get a better read on the spirit though of course I'll need someone to come with me..." She let her sentence trail off at the end and everyone knew what she was asking.

Having lowered his eyes back down to his binder when Masako said that she couldn't feel anything, Naru responded without looking up. "Father Brown can accompany you."

The disappointment that Masako felt was seen only for a couple seconds before she schooled her features into her normal aloof look. Without a word the medium slowly stood from her chair and made her way out of the base, the young priest scrambling to catch up with her.

"Monk, Ms. Matsuzaki, help Yasu leaf through the information he brought to see if you can find anything helpful." Directed Naru.

The two adults just sighed at this. "Ya," mumbled the monk, "and by that he means stay still and be quiet."

Resigning themselves to the long hours of reading dozens of pages of historical information all three gathered around the messenger bag and each grabbed a stack of the papers before settling down in the provided chairs.

Then the lights went out.

* * *

><p><strong>So you like?<strong>

**I know, not the most exciting chapter but next chapter there will be much more ghostly occurrences and the groups will work together eventually so don't worry there's no way I can keep Naru and Mai apart for too long (they're just too entertaining together lol)**

**As always **REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS!** they keep the chapters coming and I love hearing what everyone is thinking!**

**Well till next time :)**

**(might even put out a little St. Patty's Day omake...you never know)**

**-shayrulz**


	4. There She Goes Again

**So...its been about 3 months since I updated...whoops...**

**I'm so sorry guys! I've been working full time now since it's summer break and haven't really had time to write much but I persevered and now it is my great honor to present to you (drum roll please)...CHAPTER 4!**

**Do enjoy ;)**

Chapter 4: There She Goes Again...

* * *

><p>The all consuming darkness surrounded the team in their windowless room causing them to freeze in their spots. Dropping the packets of information carelessly onto the cement floor, Ayako and Takigawa swiftly rose to their feet and attempted to see through the pitch black while Yasu sat glued to his spot.<p>

They were immediately all on high alert.

Takigawa had his prayer beads held tightly within his left hand and Ayako had raised her right arm in anticipation of using the nine cuts. Lin and Naru stood from their chairs at the monitors tensed and ready to move. Lin took a step closer to his charge so he could protect the young man - if the need arose.

As soon as the building had gone dark, Naru felt his way over to a small black canvas bag sitting next to the monitors and rummaged through it until he finally felt the solid plastic of a flashlight within his grasp. Pulling it free he quickly flipped the switch, providing some light for the group, and checked the base for anything unusual.

"What's going on?" questioned Ayako as she continued to scan the room with what little light they had.

Not gracing her with an answer, Naru tossed the bag at the monk so they could all grab a flashlight of their own before handing one to Lin as well and checking over the now dead equipment to see if he could determine a cause.

Seeing that all his machines were unresponsive the black haired teen began issuing out orders. "We need to regroup." Turning to address the tall onmyouji, Naru's eyes graced him with a calm yet demanding look. "Lin, see if you can reach Fr. Brown and Ms. Hara."

Nodding his consent, Lin grabbed the walkie-talkie sitting on the monitor table and immediately attempted to contact the only two members of their group not in base. A buzzing static was heard then John's tense, accented voice came through. _"We're here. All the flood lights suddenly went out though."_

Taking the communication device from Lin, Naru further questioned the Australian priest. "Where are you located."

The familiar static was heard before he received his answer. _"We're on the second floor in the hallway."_

"I want you to head straight back to base." He responded with an air of finality.

_"Ah….well, about that..…you see when the flood lights went out Masako tripped over one of the old pieces of furniture and twisted her ankle so she can't walk on her own." _Everyone could hear the slight nervousness in John's voice as he told their boss something he knew wouldn't please him.

The narcissist's blue eyes narrowed the minutest amount in irritation while the rest of his face stayed as neutral as it always was. "Stay where you are we'll be there in a moment."

_"Alright."_

Knowing that the rest of SPR had heard the conversation, Naru didn't bother telling them what needed to be done and instead made his way to and out the door with Lin following closely behind and everyone else scrambling after him.

It took them less than five minutes to reach their destination and once John and Masako were in sight, Ayako went over to check on the medium's ankle to see how bad it really was while everyone else gathered around the blonde priest in the dark hallway. After a quick inspection, turning her foot every which way – much to Masako's discomfort – the priestess said that it was very minor and she should be able to walk on it in a couple of hours.

Facing the young Australian, Takigawa decided to see what he knew."So John, you guys see what might have caused this?"

"Sorry mate can't say we did. One moment everything was pretty normal then the next we couldn't see a thing." He supplied with an apologetic face.

Listening to his employee's conversation Naru then turned to the now limping Masako who was slowly making her way over the rest with Ayako's support. "Ms. Hara do you sense anything?" came his monotone inquiry.

Lifting her gaze to meet his, Masako shut her eyes and concentrated on anything that she could feel at the moment. "When the power first went out I felt a strong spike of energy from the spirit but it's very hard to locate now, though…there is something…" She continued to focus harder on the small nagging of something that she could faintly sense at the back of her mind. Wrinkling her brow in concentration the medium pushed harder until the feeling flooded her like a breaking damn. Snapping her eyes open she spoke in a soft but clear voice. "It's on the other side of the building on the third floor releasing a massive amount of negative energy."

Making a split second decision, Naru told everyone their next course of action. "Lin, Fr. Brown, and Takigawa will follow me to the spirit. Ms. Matsuzaki you will take Ms. Hara and Yasu back to base and stay there with them." And before any arguments or disagreements could be voiced he turned on his heels, rushing off in the ghost's direction with the men of SPR quickly running to catch up.

* * *

><p>Keeping their fast pace the group reached the third floor in record time but Naru began noticing that something wasn't quite right. <em>'It's temperature rising the closer we get and the hallway... sulfur.'<em>

"Hey guys, what's that flickering light? It looks kinda like a candle's in that room." Takigawa vocalized.

Speeding up, they came to a halt outside a door that seemed to be covered in graffiti of all kinds with some being rather suspicious and disturbing. The smell and the light were both coming from this room so Naru suspected that this was where the ghost was located. Attempting to open the door, Naru pulled at the handle before quickly snatching his hand back after being burned by the heated metal. Seeing as the normal way wouldn't work, he signaled for Lin to try kicking it down. Once that failed the monk stepped up and began chanting to see if that would unseal the large metal blockade and, a minute later, the heavy door swung open with great force and the team was immediately assaulted by the blazing heat of a raging fire that covered almost all of the room.

And in the middle of it stood Mai and Kenshin.

They both were positioned back to back in the only spot where the fire had yet to engulf as if it was being stopped by some invisible force. Having heard the metal door crash into the stone wall as it was opened, Kenshin's head snapped in the noise's direction only to come face to face with the SPR members. They could clearly see the worry written all over his face as he stared at them. "You've gotta get rid of that thing I don't think she can hold off this fire much longer!"

At that statement Naru zeroed in on the one person who didn't even flinch at their entrance only to see Mai with her eyes glued shut in deep concentration and silently chanting something over and over again. He also noticed that she was holding her hands in a familiar seal that he'd seen Takigawa use countless times.

She was shielding them.

"MAI!" the monk shouted before taking action and chanting once more in an effort to harm the spirit enough for it to stop its' attack. Soon John joined in as well, splashing his holy water on the burning room's floor while reciting his scripture. As all this was going on Naru and Lin started to look for a way that they could safely get Mai and the detective out of the center of the blazing fire. "Detective, can she keep that barrier up while moving?" Lin shouted over all the other voices and noise that filled the room.

Shaking his head in the negative, Kenshin watched as the fire slowly inched closer as Mai began to tire. "It'll fall as soon as she moves!"

Cursing under his breath, Naru began thinking of everything that could possibly get the two out of this situation. Then it hit him. "Lin give me your coat."

Not asking any questions the older man handed it over and watched as his charge then ran down the hall before disappearing into one of its other rooms. Turning back to the issue at hand he watched with much concern as the once decently sized space that both the detective and Mai were occupying gradually shrunk before their very eyes. _'If only we could locate the ghost. This would be much easier.'_

Not a moment later Naru sprinted back to his side along with two thoroughly soaked coats. Already knowing what it was that his young boss wanted, Lin swiftly took back his and grabbed Kenshin's attention then chucked the weighed down material in his direction.

Upon receiving the coat Kenshin tucked it under his arm then caught the other covering as it was tossed to them. Taking the larger one for himself, he draped it over his head before crouching down till his mouth was right next to Mai's ear so he could whisper what they needed to do without startling her enough to break her concentration. "On the count of three I'm going to throw the jacket on you and we're going to book it to the exit."

Without waiting for a response that he knew wouldn't come, Kenshin rose from his lowered position and checked their surroundings in order to decide on a proper escape while avoiding as much of the debris as possible.

"One"

The flames grew closer.

"Two"

The chanting from both the monk and John steadily grew louder.

"Three!"

Thrusting the dripping material onto the small girl her focus broke and the barrier instantly went down while the flames greedily rushed for them till their once bare space was consumed by the heat. Grabbing Mai by the arm, Kenshin sprinted with her through the white hot inferno, both hissing as some of the flames broke past their temporary shields. Finally they made it to the exit and ran past the four men till they stopped their momentum at the wall opposite the room they just left out in the hallway.

John and Takigawa then backed out of the overheated room as the flames grew taller, most likely in response to the spirit's ire at its latest victim's escape. Once everyone had left the room's entrance, they all took a quick breather and just as they were about to ask if the two panting against the wall were ok loud knocking sounds could be heard all around them as well as what sounded like metal scraping against the hard cement surface of the factory. Eyes widening towards the end of the hallway, Mai only let out two simple words. "It's here."

Not seeing whatever it was Mai could but not doubting her Naru shouted over all the commotion happening around them. "Everyone back to base now!"

Without another word the group dashed back to the first floor. The whole way there it seemed as if the knocking and scrapping were following them and slowly gaining. Mai constantly looked over her shoulder at the unknown assailant with a worried and scared expression clear for all to see. Kenshin had placed a firm grip on her hand so he could make sure that she wouldn't slow down or lose them along the way. Right as they rounded the corner to the base the scraping sounded as though it were directly behind them and about to catch them. Lin hastily swung the door open and they all sprinted in before he slammed it closed behind them, locking it in the process and placing one of Ayako's wards on it. Backing away they all watched as the double doors shook fiercely for a little bit as they could still hear the knocking and metal sounds from the hallway through the walls of the base. After about two minutes of standing tensed to see what would happen, everything stopped and an eerie silence fell over them. No one moved for a good while as they waited to see if whatever was haunting the old factory would make another entrance. Slowly they realized that they wouldn't be receiving an encore and they all let out a sigh of relief then took a seat at various spots around the room.

Both Kenshin and Mai peeled off the wet articles of clothing that they had been given and hung them on the backs of a pair of chairs that were scattered across the room. Ayako, seeing the state that they were in bee-lined it straight over to the duo.

Yasu, Masako, and she had watched as one of the thick wooden doors was thrown open with great force soon followed by the sprinting members of their team and two extras. Seeing the panicked and wary expressions on their faces, she was on her feet in a flash as they all waited to see what would happen next. Once things calmed down everyone went over to see their old team member and were asking if she was ok and what happened. Shoving her way through her coworkers she eventually made it to the two wet individuals to check them over, though not before giving everyone the evil eye and telling them to back off in a not-so-subtle way. She started off by heading straight over to the detective and found a couple small burns on his hands and legs where the water ridden jacket wasn't able to cover but nothing to serious. Other than that he seemed to be perfectly fine, if not a little cold, but fine. "Here let me put some ointment on those burns then we can get them bandaged."

As she started reaching for his arm, his opposite hand grabbed hers making her give him a sharp but questioning look. The others froze at this as well. They all had experience with possessions before and didn't want to let their guard down on the off chance that the detective had been taken over by the resident spirit.

Seeing the group of people surrounding him tense up, Kenshin dropped her hand and gave her a reassuring look. "I'm fine it's just a couple minor burns. Check Mai first, she's the one that did most of the work."

Nodding her consent the redheaded woman slid over to the young girl that she had met all those years ago. Mai was in a similar state as Kenshin. Minor burns here and there from where the coat couldn't protect her but, unlike her male counterpart, she was pale and looked ready to collapse.

Acting fast, Ayako opened up the first aid kit and quickly bandaged Mai's wounds before checking her health. Holding a hand to the young girl's forehead she checked for any dangerous spikes in her body temperature and was relieved to find that she felt normal. "Mai I need you to look me in the eye."

Mai, hearing the request, slowly lifted her heavy eyes from the solid ground that she had been staring at for the past couple of minutes. The first thing she saw was Ayako and her worried expression and close behind her were Lin and Naru with, dare she say it…concern in their eyes?

"Mai, how are you feeling?"

Mai stopped her mind from thinking too much into what she might or might not have seen and brought her attention back to Ayako. "Like I just ran a marathon and had a brick dropped on my head. "

Ayako's brown eyes narrowed in thought before she held up her hand for Mai to see. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Mai focused in on her hand, "Um…three?"

Lowering her arm Ayako put the one finger she was holding up down and continued questioning the girl. "Any dizziness or ringing in your ears?"

"Ya, a little." The young teen spoke softly.

Ayako was concerned for the girl in front of her. "Mai do you get headache's like this normally?" Seeing the girl shake her head in the negative the priestess continued her questioning, "Than what-"

"It's from overusing her psychic powers."

Doing a complete 180 in her spot, Ayako looked directly at Naru along with the rest of her colleges. "She pushed herself too hard and these are the consequences." He continued with an even tone while looking straight at Mai who only started back with what little energy she had left.

Deciding to join the conversation Takigawa also had a few questions for the young girl who was like a little sister to him. "Mai, what happened?"

Seeing the monk with confusion and worry written all over his body language she took a deep, calming breath to center herself before answering. "We were investigating the Fire Room."

"The Fire…Room?" asked John.

Nodding her agreement she elaborated. "Remember when I sort of flipped out earlier at the crime scene? I had a vision."

Interrupting her, Naru asked his own inquiry. "I thought you could only see these visions when you were asleep."

Giving her old boss a deadpan look, Mai let out a frustrated but tired sigh. "It's been 2 years Naru, did you think that my powers would just up and vanish like you did?" Everyone heard the accusation in her words and gave small involuntary flinches but no one acknowledged it out loud. Mai could see a flash of something in her old boss's eyes but it was gone faster than she could blink.

"Anyways, during the vision I saw what happened to that kid that was killed, and he was killed in that room by whatever is haunting this place, so Kenshin and I decided to check it out for any clues."

"So you thought it would be smart to just waltz into the same room where someone was murdered by a spirit in the dead of night? You shouldn't be consulting for anyone if these are the kind of decisions you make." Naru spoke out, once again cutting off Mai.

Kenshin tensed up at that but Mai placed her hand on his before he could say anything. It was time she stood up for herself and she refused to take Naru's insults sitting down. Her eyes weren't as unfocused as they were before and she was full on glaring at the black clad man before her in pure dislike, a look that she had never once shown him before, which caused him to mentally recoil at the sight and widen his eyes in surprise along with everyone else in the room. "Was it not you who said, and I quote, "When a spirit attacks they absorb the surrounding energy and use that to fuel their assault of their chosen victim(s). After this exertion of power the spirit will need to recover and regain its depleted energy. The more power sources available to them the more rapidly they will recover." It was you who wrote that, right _Dr. Davis?"_

Naru and Lin instantly recognized the little excerpt. Out of everything she could have said they did not expect it to be a quote from one of Naru's books. Bringing back his neutral calm, Naru gave his rebuttal, "A valid point but that corpse looked as though it had been there for months which is plenty of time for the spirit to recover so that makes your argument invalid." His confidence in his words rolled off him in waves until Mai doused his ego in cold water.

"That body has only been here for 3 days, max. The intense heat from the fire sped up the decomposition and I'm sure the animals that live in this building helped too. I have a very skilled coroner to back up my claim so don't try to counter it."

Mai: 2 Naru: ...a lot

Seeing no further argument coming, she removed her gaze from the now silent man in front of her and continued telling the rest of them what went on before they showed up. "We went up there to see if I could sense anything that might give us a clue as to who might be behind this but right as I was moving though the piles of old furniture all the power suddenly went out while the door slammed shut and locked us in. The ghost never manifested itself but I could feel it there, watching us. The whole room dropped about 30 degrees and then the flames just started shooting up from the ground. That's when I put up the barrier around us and then you all came in. The rest's history." While she had been recounting her tale, Ayako was bandaging up all the scrapes and burns that she could see but still listening intently to what Mai had to say.

Daintily removing her hand from its ever present home in front of her mouth Masako revealed a curious expression before she spoke. "Mai, you're a medium, are you not? Things such as creating barriers require skills far different from the ones that a medium would posses."

Having wondered the same thing himself, Naru once again zeroed in on Mai and watched to see what she had to say about this particular statement.

Mai could feel the anxiety sweep through her body like a strong wind. While she knew that answering this was better done sooner than later, the young brunette still couldn't get rid of the nervousness of what this line of questioning could bring up.

What memories it could trigger.

Deciding that the truth would make the best distraction, she begrudgingly opened her mouth and replied to the famous medium standing across from her. "Well, it all kinda started one day when I was working at my part-time job. I work at this old, pretty out of the way book store that has a little bit of everything from philosophy to ancient myths and religions. We get some pretty...unique people in every now and then so I didn't give much thought to one guy who walked in one day, very normal looking, which was the odd part."

Seeing the puzzled looks from her last statement Mai decided to elaborate. "The shop generally has very...specific types of customers. Anyways, it turned out that he was possessed and the ghost apparently had seen the giant invisible sign on my back that has big letters saying _'ATTACK ME, I'M DEFENSELESS'." _Everyone could hear the frustration in her voice and couldn't help but to let out small laughs at their accident prone friend's expense despite the story being told to them.

Eyebrow twitching at the muffled laughs that she could hear, the brunette resumed her story. "To make a long story short, he suddenly came at me with less than pleasant intentions and ended up knocking me into one of the shelves, scattering books everywhere. While I was panicking and trying to find something to defend myself with, I ended up grabbing one of the books that I had scanned through before on ancient exorcisms and rituals and just started chanting the first thing I could find over and over again and closed my eyes as I saw him getting closer but I never stopped chanting. After a little bit I opened my eyes only to see him being held back by some invisible force. Which was a mistake seeing as how I broke my concentration and soon he came plowing towards me again. Without anything else I ended up shouting the nine cuts at him..." The memory still had Mai feeling guilty about that particular decision. She knew what using the nine cuts on a human could do but she was out of options at the time.

Everyone else in the room also knew that she had been told never to use the spell on a human again but seeing the guilty look on Mai's face, they didn't bother scolding her about it. Plus if it was truly a last ditch effort then they couldn't blame her either.

"I was the only one at the shop that day and he came in when the store was empty so I had to handle everything on my own. It seemed that once the ghost had left the guy it didn't want to stick around so once the man was conscious and himself I helped bandage him up before sending him home. Since then I've always remembered that chant and it's come in handy more than once." She finished while leaning back in her seat as another wave of dizziness hit her.

Surprisingly Lin was the first to speak. "Mai what did you do with the book you found."

Not liking the serious tone that he had when asking about the book nor the look he was shooting her way, Mai figured that he wouldn't be too happy to hear that she'd kept the book, even had it in her bag at the moment, and could hear sirens blaring in her head. _'Danger! Danger!'_

"Can't you see that she's exhausted? Give the girl some room to breathe." Interrupted Kenshin before Lin or anyone else could push further at the subject.

_'Yes safe!'_ Looking over at her companion, Mai could see the look in his eyes clearly saying she owed him one since he was being given Lin's full on glare which no one wanted to be on the receiving end of.

Listening to the detective's request, SPR's members backed off after getting a good look at Mai's condition. Ayako moved back over to Kenshin and started to bandage him up as well.

He whispered his thanks while the priestess patched him up. During her well practiced routine his attention then wandered to the young woman deep breathing next to him in an attempt to stop the nauseousness she was no doubt feeling.

* * *

><p>Mai felt awful. She had first degree burns spotting her legs and hands and she was utterly and completely drained. A massive headache had begun forming from the overuse of her powers and only seemed to be getting worse. She raised one of her wrapped hands, courtesy of Ayako, and applied pressure to her temples in an attempt to ease the pain that she felt.<p>

Due to the obstruction to her sight she never noticed someone walking up to her until they cleared their throat, causing her to lower her hand and glance at the object before her.

A cup of tea.

On the saucer holding the delicate piece of china there were also two little white pills that looked suspiciously like Advil, much to Mai's glee. Her eyes then trailed up the arm stretched out to her until they settled on the face of her narcissistic ex-boss. The gesture reminded her of when they had taken the case at the Miyama Mansion. The thought of that awful case still sent shivers running up and down Mai's spine.

Reaching out, she gently took the warm drink from his hand and whispered her thanks before popping both pills into her mouth and drinking them down with the familiar taste of Earl Grey. Naru didn't say anything in return before he made his way back over to the table that held the monitors and all their research.

Lowering the cup from her lips, Mai then noticed all the looks that everyone in the room were directing her way such as Masako's narrowed gaze all the way to Yasu's amused and eyebrow wiggling expression. The last one made her blush and look back down at the cup in her hands._ 'I'm still mad at him and his attitude, but how can I possibly stay angry when he does something so nice? Stupid, narcissistic, idiot scientist!'  
><em>  
>Caught up in her internal rambling, the young woman never noticed the questioning stare that she was receiving from Kenshin, though that's not to say that some of the other occupants in the room didn't. Yasu had a thoughtfully curious look on his face as he watched the duo seated on the couch before switching his gaze over to his black clad boss in an effort to see if he could decider anything from the man's ever blank expression. <em>'Blank unless it involves our little troublemaker of course.'<em> He added as an afterthought. At this point in time though, it seemed that he wouldn't be gleaning any new information from the young business owner.

It was at this time that all the lights and electricity in the building decided to turn back on causing the people gathered in the room to let out a collective sigh of relief and turn off the flashlights seeing as there was no point in having them on anymore.

Taking the opportunity presented to him, Takigawa decided it was now or never if he wanted to talk with his Jou-chan and her new partner. "So Detective, you guys found out anything that might identify who's causing all the craziness around here?"

The man turned to face the monk before shaking his head in the negative. "There aren't many records of this place that are still around today and even then, there weren't really many kept back during that time period to begin with."

Turning away from his now functioning equipment, Naru added to the conversation. "With what just happened earlier and in Mai's vision I believe it's safe to assume that whoever's haunting this place died in the fire that occurred here."

Kenshin nodded his head in agreement. The big question now though was how were they going to find out exactly who it was haunting the old factory.

After a few minutes of sitting in the quiet contemplating that very question, Kenshin checked his watch before his eye grew in surprise at the time staring back up at him. Rising to his feet, the tall detective gained the attention of the whole room, his movement having broken them out of their thoughts. "Mai it's time we headed out for the night, it's almost 1am. And we still have to report back early in the morning."

Pulling out her phone and gazing at the time displayed, Mai was also surprised at how late it had gotten. "Ya I guess you're right." Slowly lifting herself from the old sofa Mai was only able to take a few step before the dizziness from earlier overcame her.

Kenshin quickly grabbed her around the waist before she could fully collapse and injure herself further. Lord knows she gets hurt enough as it is. Sighing in resignation, the cop quickly bent down and grabbed her under her knees before lifting her light body completely off the ground. Despite having the room spinning before her eyes, Mai still managed to blush at the unexpected gesture and before she could protest Kenshin spoke up first. "I'm not letting you down when you so clearly can't seem to keep yourself upright." "But I can walk perfectly fine on my own!" All Kenshin did was just raise an eyebrow at her with an amused expression that clearly said _'Do you really wanna test that theory again?'_, before Mai folded her arms across her chest and pouted in defeat causing the detective to chuckle at her stubbornness.

This whole time the members of SPR were watching the fiasco with worry at first when they saw their friend crumbling towards the ground then entertainment at the childish pout that Mai was shooting her human transport, letting out their own laughs At the situation.

Naru, having glanced at his watch as well, also decided that it was late and that they could continue their work in the morning to which the members of SPR were rather grateful. Their young boss had been known from time to time to keep them working into the wee hours of the morning when a case was particularly interesting or difficult.

Mai was still feeling the effects of her overused powers as she was held within Kenshin's arms. The headache was starting to dull -thanks to the pills Naru had provided her- and that gave room for the exhaustion to really start settling in on her. As her mind began to drift away into the all familiar darkness of her dreams, she could have sworn that she saw a fuzzy figure standing in the far corner of the room before her lids fully closed.  
><em><br>"Burn."_

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks! (for now at least)<strong>

**Things may seems like they're happening slow but I personally believe that if your going to tell a good story you can't just rush though it all, there needs to be DETAILS! :)**

**Anyways...Thoughts! Questions! Suggestions! Leave a review and/or PM me and I will do my best to answer anything that you all can throw at me! I accept all comments even constructive criticism so don't hold back on me. I want to learn from this so I can make this story even better for you all **

**So remember my readers,** REVIEW! **Your words keep my creative juices flowing and the chapters coming :)**

**Till next time!  
><strong>  
><strong>-shayrulz <strong>


	5. Resounding Bang

**BOO i'm back!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN to all my American readers! To those that don't celebrate, hiya!**

**First I'd like to say thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed last chapter. You guys are AMAZING!**

**So I know it's been quite some time since I last updated and I _MAY_ have said that I wouldn't take as long as I did before BUT I did get a new chapter out eventually! That's gotta count for something right?**

**Enough of my rambling. Onto the story! :)**

**Chapter 5: Resounding Bang**

* * *

><p>Soft rays of sunlight filtered through the window's cream colored curtains and warmed the face of the female lying on the twin sized mattress beneath them. The girl's mind slowly made the transition from the peaceful slumber that it was in before to the waking world. Warm chocolate eyes were gradually revealed as the fuzziness of sleep receded to allow the owner to focus on her surroundings. Flipping so she was now resting on her back, Mai drowsily lifted her arms above her head and straightened out her legs in a toe curling stretch that helped awaken her from her groggy state.<p>

Senses now more aware, Mai immediately smelled an aroma that she was all to familiar with and craved on a regular basis. Slipping out from under the forest green sheets and sliding on her slippers, the young woman made her way out of her small bedroom and into her apartment's hallway till stopping at the entrance to her kitchen.

Standing in front of her stove cooking one of her favorite meals was Kenshin. Sensing that someone was watching him, the detective turned around and smiled at the barely awake girl behind him. "Morning Mai, thought you could use something to eat after what happened yesterday. Everything's pretty much done so just sit down and I'll bring it over to you."

Mai shuffled over to the small breakfast bar and took a seat. "Bacon and eggs my favorite!" She jumped excitedly in her chair as Kenshin took the food off the stove and plopped it on two plates for them before placing them on the counter. Mai let out an excited "Itadakimasu!" before greedily devouring the food in front of her. Kenshin just laughed at the girl's antics before starting in on his own meal.

Once they had finished Kenshin grabbed the plates and left them in the sink to be washed later on. Seeing that Mai was now fully conscious, Kenshin walked away from the dirty dishes and reclaimed his seat across from her. "So how you feeling?"

"Much better than yesterday, I think the symptoms are pretty much gone." She answered back.

Nodding his head in acceptance Kenshin continued the conversation. "You sure you'll be ok to go back today?"

Mai just shot him a bemused expression."I'm fine Kenshin, really. How many times has something like this happened and I was perfectly capable of going back to work the next day?"

The detective just looked away and grumbled under his breath, "More times than I'd like to admit.."

Mai just sighed at his over protectiveness then smiled. She knew he had his reasons for his worry, really she did, but did he have to ask the same question every time she over did things? _'But then again, that's just one of the things that makes Kenshin...well Kenshin.'_

The man before her then brought her out of her musings as he spoke. "As much as I don't want to admit it, I think I may need to take your advice and offer to work with your old coworkers. We can normally handle these things on our own but this case requires a professional's touch." He was looking her straight in the eye to see how she would react to the news. While she may have been the one to suggest it, that didn't mean that it would come without consequences.

Mai just sat there and stared back at him in silence while her mind was going a mile a minute. She wholly agreed that teaming up with SPR would really benefit them, she had even said so yesterday, but she just didn't know if she could deal with Naru and his constant insults. _'Though he was really nice yesterday when he brought me that cup of tea...' Shaking_ the thought from her mind, Mai decided that her personal feelings really shouldn't be getting in the way of them finishing this case and if that meant working with her egotistical ex-boss then she was willing to go through with it. That didn't mean that she'd take everything sitting down though. "I think it'd probably be a good idea to work with them too."

Searching her face for who knows what, Kenshin must have found whatever he was looking for since he nodded his agreement and smiled. "Then it's settled. You should get ready so we can go and inform our new coworkers of their brand new partners, no?" A hint of mischief could be seen sparkling in his grey eyes and Mai couldn't help but wonder what Kenshin was going to come up with that would surely put Naru in one of his moods. _'I can't wait to see that!'_

Mai quickly went through her morning routine and got dressed in a pair of light grey skinny jeans and a red beach top before she slipped on a matching pair of red flats and made her way out of her room and back into the sitting room where Kenshin stood waiting for her by the door. Grabbing her purse and a grey leather jacket, the two exited the small apartment and locked the door before heading down the flight of stairs to where Kenshin's car was parked.

Once they were settled into the vehicle and on the road, Mai decided to ask the man next to her a simple question.

"Hey Kenshin, can I borrow your tazer?"

* * *

><p>Having arrived at the factory, both Mai and Kenshin made their way over to the base of SPR so they could have a chat about their new plan.<p>

Without knocking, the duo pushed the double doors open and were greeted with surprised and questioning faces that soon morphed into smiles, for most of them.

"Mai how're you feeling?" Ayako asked as she strolled over to stand next to the brunette.

Smiling brightly, the young psychic answered back with enthusiasm. "Good as new Ayako!"

She was then pulled into a bone crushing hug by none other than (you guessed it) Monk. "Jou-chan! I was so worried about you last night!" Mai -as soon as she could breathe again, courtesy on one Kenshin Noboru- just smiled up at him and reassured him of her health.

"It's good to see you again Mai, I'm glad you're feeling better." John was the next person to greet her and she greeted the young Australian back just as pleasantly.

Pretty soon she was once again being clung to like a child's favorite stuffed toy by one bespectacled university student who was rubbing his cheek on her head like a cat. "Oh Mai, don't you ever worry me like that again! What would I do if I ever lost my soul mate to some horrible ghost?"

Mai just rolled her eyes at the boy's antics before patting him on the head. "I thought Monk was your true love Yasu?"

The boy pulled away from the smirking girl then answered in his jokingly serious tone. "Why that wouldn't be jealousy I'm hearing now is it? Don't worry, there's plenty of me to go around." By the end of that sentence Takigawa had moved far away from the -in his opinion- creepy university student and Yasu just smiled as if he hadn't said anything wrong at all.

Feeling as though he'd been ignored for the most part, Kenshin decided to make his presence known. "While I'm sure Mai's thrilled to see you all again we do have a reason for this visit."

That gave him everyone's attention along with the silent duo on the other side of the room.

"What can we help you with Detective?" Naru asked in his even toned voice.

"I know what I said yesterday but things have changed and as such, we would like to request that you work with us on solving this case. I believe that in doing so, we can finish this much quicker and with less casualties." Kenshin's reasoning came out professional and logical, something that Mai knew would appeal to Naru.

Unfortunately, her old boss never really did like being predictable.

"I'll have to decline that offer Detective. While the gesture is appreciated, I think that we can handle this perfectly fine on our own." Even with the polite words everyone in the room could tell that Naru was totally against the idea of cooperating with the police. Whether it was because of the publicity or the fact that there would be amateurs involved, the group as a whole just sighed.

Mai mentally face palmed. _'And in Naru speak that basically means "Back off and let me do my job." '_

Kenshin, however, didn't seem the least upset about it. In fact, his smile grew wider. "I'm sorry, maybe I wasn't clear enough." At this point Mai and Masako swore that they could see some type of evil energy radiating off the detective despite his overly friendly smile.

"This building is now a crime scene and because of that it's now under police jurisdiction so if you wish to continue investigating here then you will need to listen to everything I say since I'm the commanding officer in charge." His scarily friendly smile stayed in place as his gaze locked with the now glaring Naru.

"So let's try this again, I ask that you work with us on this case. If not you are free to pack up and leave within the hour."

By this point the room's temperature had dropped to an uncomfortable level and no one dared to get in between the smiling detective and their boss's piercing stare.

_'If looks could kill...'_ Was the thought that ran though everyone's heads.

Naru had never been the type of person to take orders from others -except Madoka, that woman's a special case- but he also wasn't the type to leave a job unfinished. No matter how cold he may come across, the boy did care about those that could get hurt if things were left as they were. 'Some already have.' His gaze lingered on Mai for a fraction of a second before snapping back to meet Kenshin's mask of politeness.

"Then I guess we should get started Detective, though my team and I will have full authority when it comes to taking care of the spirit itself." His face lost its hard expression and was back to its normal neutral countenance.

Kenshin's expression reminded everyone within the room of the cat that ate the canary. "Glad to hear that Mr. Shibuya."

Yasu had one finger tapping his chin in thought before voicing his inner musings. "If Kenshin's now in charge and Mai is working for him but now we're working for them, doesn't that mean that Mai's now in charge of us as well?"

Hearing this, the group all turned to face the short brunette who had a look of surprise on her face before it slowly turned impish. "I am, am I?"

Mai then turned to look directly at Naru who gave her a stare that dared her to even try ordering him around. "Oh Naru~" ,came her teasing voice.

His stare got even harder. The others in the base all watched the scene with amusement clearly written on their faces, even Masako and Lin were cracking a smile at their clearly unhappy boss.

Then the young woman said the one thing that she'd always _dreamed_ of telling Naru.

"Tea."

For most of the room's occupants, that was their breaking point and they couldn't keep in their laughter any longer before they broke down in fits of giggles and chuckles.

"Guess I should start calling Naru "Boss" and you "Big Boss" now huh?" Spoke the ever smiling Yasu.

This just added fuel to the fire and caused even the most composed of their group to let out a snort or two. By this point, Naru's glare could cut steel but Mai was just to amused by the whole situation that she couldn't be bothered to let it affect her as it normally would. Of course that didn't mean that it wouldn't work on his own employees. One look at their boss's face had the members of SPR petrified in their spots and swallowing down their laughter, some even taking a step or two back from the irate man in front of them.

Kenshin decided that Mai had had enough fun for the moment before interrupting the silent battle of wills going on between her and her old employer. "As amusing as this is, Mai technically isn't a cop so she can't be put in charge of you." _'Though I'd definitely love to see how she'd handle THAT situation.'_ He added mentally.

Mai was now pouting at Naru whose murderous expression now turned into one of smug satisfaction and, if she looked really hard, maybe even a little relief? Na.

"You always have to ruin my fun." Came her grumbled reply.

Takigawa then stepped up to her before leaning down and using her much shorter head as an arm rest. "No need to pout, I'm sure you'll get another chance to torture him in the future." The monk smiled as she swatted him off her head and fixed her now frumpled hair all while muttering to herself about "Stupid tall people" and "Not an arm rest".

Kenshin watched the scene with laughter in his eyes. "If I'm always ruining your fun then what do you call last month at the theme park?"

The people that were out of the loop all shared equally confused and, in some cases, suspicious or suggestive looks with one another. Naru seemed to be staring at the group before him in boredom but if the others had paid attention they would've seen Lin's gaze drifting every now and then to his young charge instead of the curious pair that were talking.

Mai let out a short laugh before she shot a dazzling smile at the detective. "Ya I guess you're right. At the time I was surprised you even agreed!"

Both of them seemed to be in their own little world, reminiscing about a past that the others were not privy to before Naru decided to speak up.

"All due respect Detective, I would like to start working on the case."

It seemed that Naru had popped their little bubble of memories since right when he finished his sentence Kenshin turned to face him. "Yes of course. How about we start by sharing what information we have then go from there?"

Naru nodded his consent before directing Yasu to fill Kenshin in on what he had told the rest of SPR yesterday. Kenshin then added bits and pieces to what they had already known such as that there were quite a few reports filed with the police back then about the working conditions and how the women in the factory were treated. "One complaint reported that the owner would abuse his workers whenever he thought they were slacking off. The police never were able to get the girls to admit to it nor could they find any evidence so the factory owner was never charged." Most of the team looked fairly upset at this news. They never liked the cases where abuse was a factor in everything. John said a quick silent prayer for all the women who had suffered during their time here while Masako and Mai glanced at each other. Both being sensitive to spirits, they were able to pick up on emotions of those long past fairly easily and neither looked forward to experiencing the emotions of an abused and wronged spirit.

Ayako was the first to break the silence. "The ghost attacks using fire and likes to torture its victims so I think it's probably safe to assume that the old factory owner is the one behind this." Ayako was sporting a slightly angry look on her face. Working as a doctor at her family's hospital she had seen her fair share of victims of domestic violence or abuse and it always angered her thinking about how someone could possibly do that to another human being.

"For once I agree." Everyone was now focused on the monk as he spoke. "He never did make it out of the building after it caught fire and he apparently was a pretty angry dude so it pretty much fits everything that's been going on around here though, I'm surprised you didn't come right out and say it was _"definitely the work of an earth spirit"_." That last part was directed solely at the now fuming priestess that was quickly approaching him.

"What was that you lousy monk?!"

Before the priestess could inflict any bodily harm to the cowering man, Naru spoke up. "Mrs. Hara and Mrs. Matsuzaki I want you to do a walkthrough of the building. Monk and Fr. Brown, follow them and exercise any rooms that they direct you to."

Pausing mid swing, Ayako just huffed at the interruption to her revenge before heading straight to the door while Takigawa sighed in relief at not being beaten to a pulp.

"You know, she wouldn't try to kill you if you didn't provoke her all the time." Kenshin had an eyebrow raised and a slight upward tilt to his lips as he said this.

The monk just scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Ya but she just makes it so easy!"

"Uh Monk, I think she heard you." Mai was pointing behind Takigawa who slowly turned to see Masako and John standing at the door with an angry red head tapping her heel and giving him a pointed glare that promised pain.

A nervous laugh slipped through his lips before he cautiously walked out the doors with the other three and as soon as they clicked shut everyone could hear the tell tale _WHACK!_ and accompanying shout of pain.

* * *

><p>Yasu gently placed the large packet of info on the small table in front of him while closing his strained eyes and letting out a quiet sigh. He'd been looking through the same pages for the past couple days to see if he could find anything that he might have missed that would help them out with this case.<p>

Scanning the light grey room, the young university student's eyes saw his boss and his ever silent assistant sitting at the monitors, as usual, and being great human impersonations of statues.

Kenshin and Mai had joined him in re-examining the information as soon as the others had left the room to follow Naru's orders and for that he was eternally grateful. While researching may be a specialty of his, it didn't mean that he enjoyed going through 50 pages of small print more than twice.

Fixing his eyes on the pair next to him, Yasu noticed that Mai seemed to be just as bored as him with their task.

"So Mai," lazily lifting her eyes, the young woman looked up from the mound of text to face the college student with a questioning expression, " what exactly have you been up to since everyone last saw you?"

Welcoming the distraction, Mai eagerly answered Yasu. "Oh nothing too exciting. Kenshin mostly calls me up whenever they find any really old remains or a spirit is rumored to haunt the location they're investigating. You never know what the ghost might've seen so while they may not count as the most credible witnesses, they can sometimes at least point us in the right direction."

"Oh I get it, so you're sorta like that writer on that American TV show who follows around the female detective." Yasu smiled cheekily as he could practically see the question marks popping up around Mai's face.

Kenshin let out a small laugh at the comparison. "Not exactly but there are similarities."

Mai just looked between the two with a pout. "I don't get it! What show are you both talking about?" Frustration at her own lack of knowledge and just knowing that they were somehow teasing her seeped into her words which only caused both boys to let out another chuckle.

Ignoring the girl's frustration, Yasu continued. "Just watch, next she'll come in with a bullet proof vest that says "PSYCHIC"."

* * *

><p>Naru sighed at the noise coming from the group behind him. He could have sworn that he'd also seen an upward twitch of Lin's lips at the reference but it was gone as quick as it appeared. The young man just couldn't seem to understand why it was so difficult for his employees to actually focus on their tasks for once instead of having the attention span of flies.<p>

"Stupid Yasu!"

"Ow!"

...and now they were throwing things.

Very mature.

beep-beep!

Immediately dumping whatever thoughts he may have had about the...adults...behind him, Naru swiveled his chair so he was facing the monitor that displayed the temperature readouts for the factory. Camera four's icon was flashing red.

Both he and Lin scanned the screens containing the video feed from the cameras they had placed throughout the factory until they located the correct one. From the thermal camera that had been placed in the room, the duo watched as the temperature continued to drop at a steady rate.

Having heard the temperature indicator go off, the remaining occupants of the room dropped whatever they were doing and swiftly made their way over to the monitors.

By the time everyone had gathered around, Naru had already grabbed one of the walkie-talkies and began giving orders to those not in the base. "I need everyone to room 18 on the third floor now."

A familiar static could be heard over the radio before Takigawa's voice came through. _"On our way now. What's going on Naru?"  
><em>

"The room has dropped approximately 40 degrees in the last 15 seconds. I believe it might be trying to manifest itself." The black clad man replied in his deep, even tone.

Mai looked on in worry as she and the rest of the crowd around the monitors watched the two groups make their way to where the activity was occurring. "You don't think that they'll get trapped like we were yesterday, do you?"

The question wasn't directed at anyone in particular but Naru was the first to respond. "It takes a lot of energy to pull off what the spirit did to you two so I highly doubt it can do the same again so soon, but it's still best to err on the side of caution." He then said the same into the radio in his hand to which he received an acknowledgement from both groups.

Everyone in base watched through the screens as the monk and John were the first to arrive at the location. The door had long since fell from its hinges so there was nothing blocking their entrance.

Mai along with the others could see the boys' reactions to the chill of the room once they crossed the threshold and said girl waited with baited breath as they slowly searched the debris covered space, John holding his holy water and Takigawa gripping his prayer beads.

Luckily, when SPR had first set all their equipment up, they placed a microphone in that room so now they were able to hear what was happening.

_Screeeeeeeeech._

The base members all tensed at the sound, Mai and Yasu covering their ears as well since it was reminiscent of nails on a chalkboard.

Then came the screams.

The group around the monitor all watched as the duo in the active room began saying their own defensive spells, the chants coming through as clear and loud as the disembodied noises.

_"In the beginning was the word-"_

_"Namakuza manda bazara dan-"_

The activity continued to increase in volume along with both men's prayers until Ayako and Masako burst into the haunted room with matching looks of determination.

Silence.

The factory was thick with tension and every person residing within it could feel the oppressive weight bearing down on them. Driving their instincts into overload.

_"That's it?"_

It was Ayako who broke the silence after they had waited a couple minutes to see if the spirit would continue its assault.

Naru picked up the radio then spoke to the other half of his team. "Ms. Hara can you sense anything?"

They watched through the small screen as the medium slowly slid her gaze around the room with a glazed over look that told them she was looking at - or for- something that was not within their normal realm of sight.

She had probably been aware of the microphone located in the corner so instead of using the walkie-talkie she spoke aloud. _"It's like before when I was being blocked, I cannot sense anything more than that the spirit is still located within the building."_

Subtle twitches of his eyebrows and the barely there down turn at the corner of his mouth indicated to all that knew Naru well enough that he was not pleased with the information.

The boss of SPR waited a few seconds, thoughts swirling through his mind, before he responded back to Masako's statement. "Everyone come back to base. We need to regroup."

* * *

><p>"Well you all heard Naru, let's head back before our not-so-friendly haunt decides to try for round two." Takigawa walked to the room's exit while saying this and after a nod from Masako, John and Ayako, they too soon followed his lead.<p>

Making their way back through the corridors of the old factory the group of four made small talk but kept a watchful eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

"Is it just me or is the spirit pretty random about who and where it attacks it's victims?" Asked the red headed priestess.

Placing his hand on his chin in thought, John was the first to respond. "The ghost doesn't seem to have a preference or set pattern which is going to make this pretty tricky."

"If you guys haven't noticed, " the monk chimed in, "none of the cases we end up taking are ever easy."

Masako was next to join the conversation in her usual soft tone. "Naru is rather selective with which cases he takes. I would think you all would be used to this by now."

The other three mentally sighed at her very true statement. They all could only count on one hand the number of times they'd taken a case over the years and it didn't turn into some dangerous and/or life or death situation. In their minds, the day Naru willingly accepts a less than, in his words, "intriguing" case would be the day Lin comes into the office wearing a rainbow suit and singing Brittany Spears.

In other words...Never. Gunna. Happen.

"Well we can dream can't we?" mumbled Ayako.

Having heard her, Takigawa swung his arm over her shoulder in a joking manner. "Come on you know this job wouldn't be half as fun if we didn't have to save your graying head from a blood thirsty ghost or two!"

Sharp eyes framed by red bangs were then directed straight into the now nervous face of the monk. "What did you just-!"

_BAAAANNG!_

The familiar echoing sound of an explosion directed through the hand held barrel of a gun made all four ghost hunters freeze in their tracks.

Then they ran.

* * *

><p>"Detective!"<p>

Kenshin, Mai, Naru and Lin all turned to the hastily opened doors of SPR's base to find the rookie officer that had tried to send Mai away from the crime scene yesterday when she and Kenshin had arrived.

Stepping forward, Kenshin addressed the uniformed man. "Officer Katsu, is everything alright?"

Katsu schooled his features and stood a little straighter in a show of respect to his superior. "Do you have a moment? We just received a message from headquarters and I think you'll want to hear this in private"

Kenshin slipped back into the role of leader as he answered the man before him. "If it has to do with this case then the SPR team has also been included in the investigation as well so anything that you have to say about it can be discussed in front of them."

"Actually Sir...this is about a different matter. It comes directly from the Chief."

Both Kenshin and Mai paused at that announcement while Naru and Lin turned back to the monitors, uninterested in a conversation that did not provide any new or pertinent information about the ongoing case. Generally, the Chief of Police didn't bother the detective and Mai when they were in the middle of an investigation, especially one of the paranormal kind, so hearing that it came directly from the man himself piqued both their interests.

Nodding to the officer standing at the entrance, Kenshin then turned to face the black clad duo. "Excuse me but I need to speak with my subordinate. Mai stay here and help then with the investigation while I'm busy."

She made to protest but Kenshin just held up a hand and smirked at her. "Don't complain, besides I always end up telling you everything anyways." and with that he joined the other officer and they moved to the furthest corner of the base to talk out of earshot.

With a huff Mai spun back around to look at the monitors and follow the rest of SPR's progress back to base all while keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

"Something doesn't feel right." she mumbled.

Naru was sitting close enough to her that he heard the quiet admission. "Why do you say that?"

Facing the man that used to be her boss, Mai looked directly into his pair of deep indigo eyes, earlier anger and irritation with him forgotten, and took in the curiosity that was barely shining through. "It's just...I can still almost feel the presence, not like when it's inactive, but like it's just hiding and waiting to show up again. Like Masako said, it's all pretty fuzzy but I just get the feeling that it's not done with us yet."

The curiosity that she saw in Naru's eyes turned calculating after having heard her reasoning. She could practically see the thoughts zipping through his mind at lightning speed but only one was voiced. "How long have you been able to sense spirits at such a high level?"

Now having his undivided attention, Mai internally squirmed under the intense gaze though she refused to let any physical evidence of it show. How much should she tell him? He could probably greatly help her in controlling her gifts but was she ready to discuss everything yet? And with him of all people? "They just gradually kept getting stronger over time. It has been 2 years since I last saw any of you. A lot has changed since then."

"I can see that." Mai could still see that he wasn't totally satisfied with the answer that he'd been given and that there were quite a few questions still lingering beneath the surface but Naru seem to decide to drop the matter.

For now.

Turning back to face the monitors in front of them, Naru made one last remark, "Make sure you tell us if you feel any changes in the presence your sensing." and then they were silent once again.

Mai kept her eyes on the blue eyed man a little longer before she realized that she was staring and tore her gaze back to the screens.

Focusing on the little nagging feeling that she had been getting since the spirit showed up once again, Mai closed her eyes and really concentrated in an attempt to see if maybe she could get a location on the ghost. It had worked for Masako before so why shouldn't she be able to do the same?

The tiny pinprick at the back of her mind very slowly grew stronger with her pushing harder and harder at getting a clearer feeling than just "it was around". Finally after one last mental push the feeling flooded though her along with one very important piece of information.

Everything happened within a matter of seconds.

Whipping around till she was facing the two officers that were chatting at the corner of the room, Mai's eyes widened in worry before narrowing at the ever so slow movement that she could see.

Oh hell no.

Both Naru and Lin had turned to look at her when they saw her sharp turn in the opposite direction and watched her intently while also looking in the direction that she was staring. That's when they noticed it as well.

"Kenshin, down!"

Months of working together as partners had his reflexes instantly reacting to Mai's command and he hit the ground in less than a second.

At the same time Mai whipped out what looked to be a police issued handgun from the back of her pants and under her jacket. Before either Naru or Lin could react to the turn of events Mai quickly took aim and fired off one shot.

Straight at Officer Katsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuun. <strong>

**Another cliffy! I know it's cruel to end there but tonight _is_ Halloween so what did you expect? (muwahahahaha)**_  
><em>

**Also 10 points to anyone that can guess the reference that I mentioned in the story! (I just couldn't help myself)**

**As always, follow, favorite and REVIEW! I love hearing all your feedback so I can know what you guys are liking so far and work to improve my writing. :)**

**I'll try to PM everyone who leaves a review and I'm working on answering the ones from my previous chapter now so there's something to look forward to! (or not, idk)**

**Till next time!**

**-shayrulz**


	6. A Spirit Found

**IT'S ALIVEEEEEEEE! **

**Sorry, I just couldn't resist...but seriously it's been forever since I posted my last chapter. I'm a little ashamed actually...especially considering that my last chapter got the best response so far! (Seriously, you guys are awesome)**

**Well I've made you wait long enough for this so I won't waste your time any longer so, without further ado...ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6: A Spirit Found**

* * *

><p>Officer Katsu dropped to the ground like a rock, falling forward and hitting head first with a loud crack before he went completely still.<p>

Lin was the first to reach Mai and aggressively ripped the weapon from from her hands and threw it onto the monitor table before pinning both her arms behind her back, forcing her into submission, while Naru quickly rushed over to where Kenshin and the downed officer were.

"What were you thinking?!" Lin shouted at the petite brunette held tightly within his grasp.

Frustration and impatience leaking heavily into her words, Mai shouted back just as loud. "We don't have time for this! Get John in here now!" Her words caused Lin to mentally pause. She'd just shot the man, who was surely dead or dying, why was John required?

While all this was going on no one noticed Katsu's right hand twitch slightly.

That is, until his body started convulsing.

"Kenshin hold him down!" Mai yelled from within her human restraints.

Moving fast, the detective grabbed both of the officer's arms and, after reaching into his back pocket, cuffed the man's hands together before flipping the shaking body over.

By this point Naru had reached them and was kneeling on the cold cement floor along with Kenshin and that's when a little flash of silver caught his eye in the same area that the bullet should have penetrated the officer's torso. That and the noticeable lack of blood staining the man's clothes from a surely fatal, if not severe, injury momentarily had the young genius pause before Kenshin snapped him out of it.

"Grab his legs and hold them down, we can't have him injuring himself more!"

The black clad young man reacted immediately to the severity in the detective's voice, pinning down the officer's flailing limbs before looking up from his task and finally observing the silver object that had caught his attention earlier. It was shaped similar to a bullet but the back end had wings like you'd find on the butt of an arrow protruding from it. The little piece of metal also seemed to be emitting a noise that was dulled by all the shouting going on throughout the room and a blue light seemed to be flashing at the tip at regular intervals.

At that moment the rest of the SPR team burst into the base wearing identical looks of worry and fear. Upon seeing the scene before them, what with Mai being restrained by an irate but quizzical looking Lin and Naru assisting Kenshin in holding down an officer that was trashing on the floor, confusion also leaked into their expressions.

Having heard the base doors slam open, Mai's head whipped around to meet the gazes of the new arrivals till she settled on the blonde priest. "John you need to exorcise Katsu now! The shocks will only last for so long!"

Still not completely sure as to what was happening but hearing the urgent tone to her words the Australian ran over to the men on the floor, removing his holy water and travel sized bible from his pockets, before he began his ritual.

"In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God..."

Body still convulsing, Katsu's head snapped up to look straight at John as soon as he began speaking. The two men holding him down shared a glance that lasted a split second before concentrating back on their tasks.

"The light shines in the darkness, and the darkness has not overcome it..." John continued without pause while grasping his bottle of holy water and splashing it onto the officer's body.

Katsu's face, still staring straight at John, twisted with rage when the blessed water came in contact with his skin but that was all he could manage since his body was still being affected by the small piece of metal sticking out of his chest.

The recently arrived members of the ghost hunting team where at a loss for what was going on so when they finally spotted Yasu with a shocked but calculating look on his face they all rushed over to get some answers. Ayako was the first to reach the younger man. "What the hell is going on?!"

Not turning from the scene before him, Yasu answered without his normal confidence and a hint of disbelief. "We were watching the monitors when Officer Katsu came in needing to speak with the detective. Then out of nowhere Mai just shouts for the detective to duck and whips that out," here he pointed to the discarded weapon lying innocently on the table, "and shoots it straight at the officer."

Equally stunned looks now graced the faces of Takigawa, Ayako and Masako. Sure they knew that Mai had done some rash things before when she was still working for SPR but to pull a gun on someone and actually shoot them?

"Why would she..." Takigawa trailed off, voicing the question that they were all thinking.

The group was brought back to the situation at hand when a distinctly non-human scream sprang from the restrained officer's lips.

Closing his eyes, John finished his exorcism. "In principo." and with a final sprinkle of water onto Katsu the scream came to an abrupt stop and the once struggling body fell limp onto the floor. Both Masako and Mai watched as a ghostly figure rose from the man's body and made a swift exit through the back wall, causing the girls to look at each other with equally surprised faces.

Reacting not a moment later, Kenshin swiftly ripped the metal device from Katsu's chest and sat back on his heels, still eyeing the now still body warily. Naru's deep blue eyes followed the detective's movements and waited as well to observe if the man would be moving any time soon and to catch his breath a little.

"Lin, the spirit's gone so let me go!"

The frustrated statement echoed throughout the now quiet room and had both Naru, Kenshin and John, along with the rest of SPR, turning away from the officer and focusing in on an irritated Mai and now stoic Lin.

Having regained his calm exterior, Kenshin addressed the tall Chinese man. "Mr. Koujo you may release Mai, she's not done anything wrong."

Hesitantly, Lin released the young brunette from his grasp which she immediately took advantage of and rushed over to where Kenshin was still crouched on the floor next to Officer Katsu, worry etched on her features. "You alright Kenshin?"

The detective let a small smile grace his lips and nodded. "I'm fine Mai."

Nodding that she understood, Mai then turned her attentions to the man lying completely still on the floor. Leaning over Katsu, she inspected the area where the piece of metal was pulled from his chest and noted the small circle of charred and angry flesh that was left behind. Raising her hand to his neck, she used her middle and pointer fingers to check his heart rate.

During all this Naru kept close watch of her movements and focused on everything she was checking the officer for. By now he had a pretty good idea as to what type of weapon she'd used on the man but from the way she handled it, to the quick and accurate shooting of it, Naru could safely deduce that she was very comfortable with the weapon in her hands.

And that bothered him.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the shock of the events wore off everyone and Ayako quickly stalked her way over to the unconscious man and provided them with a professional evaluation.<p>

The officer seemed to be sporting a mild concussion along with a small cut on his forehead - which was quickly bandaged - and burn marks where the projectile had made contact.

Takigawa at some point had moved Katsu to the sole couch that the old cement room had to offer in an attempt to make him comfortable. Once that had been taken care of, all eyes turned to the small brunette standing next to the detective.

"What was that all about Mai? We suddenly hear a gun go off and once we arrive we're told that you shot someone! You didn't even hesitate!" Takigawa's face was stern but an underlying hint of worry could be seen as well.

"He was reaching for Kenshin's gun, I didn't have time to hesitate! Plus it's a tazer, not a gun, so there was nothing to worry about." Mai shot back in her usual stubborn tone.

"Why are you carrying that around with you anyways - better yet - where the heck did you even get it in the first place? That's not something you can just pick up in a store or order online!" the monk responded.

"That would be me." All eyes in the room turned to Kenshin, some in disbelief and others in curiosity. "She asked to borrow it this morning and, knowing her track record, I allowed it."

Seeing the outrage and concern flash across several of SPR's member's faces, Mai quickly interjected before anyone else could speak up. "It's not like I'd never used one before so there wasn't any harm in him giving it to me. Kenshin personally trained me in how to handle it so there was nothing to worry about." Mai spoke with an even and professional tone that was rarely heard from her when the ghost hunters last saw her two years ago.

"While I'm sure Detective Noboru trusts that you know what you're doing, we had no prior knowledge so the precautions we took were completely reasonable considering." Naru replied. "If there are any other surprises then it would be best that you tell us now so this doesn't happen again." He ended by staring directly into Mai's brown eyes with an intensity that caused her to deflate a little and a small amount of guilt to settle in her stomach.

Mai's face took on a much softer quality then the professional facade that she had been channeling. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner...really, I am. It's just..." taking a moment to put together what she wanted to say, Mai met the eyes of all the SPR members, "I'm not used to working with a group of people that don't know about these things so I guess it just slipped my mind."

The anger that had been radiating from some of the people in the room all but vanished after that. Everyone, for the most part, just looked tired.

Running a hand through her hair, Ayako spoke up. "Don't worry about it Mai, you just had us worried is all. I mean, we heard that thing go off half way across the building and then we burst in here to see you being restrained with something that that looks exactly like a real gun lying on the table next to you. What were we supposed to think?"

Dropping her eyes to the cement floor, Mai replied in a clear voice with a touch of remorse. "I know, I'm sorry."

Kenshin just laid a comforting hand on her shoulder before addressing the room. "The tazer is special issue for our department and are intentionally meant to look and feel as much like a real gun as possible. It's a new technology that is being developed and we were chosen to test run them."

Naru had a calculating look in his eyes as he spoke. "A less lethal, but just as effective, way of handling difficult situations."

Kenshin nodded his head in agreement. "Sometimes all you need is the fear of death to bring someone down and if that isn't enough, well, they're not completely harmless."

The tense atmosphere lasted for a couple more seconds until Masako broke it. "If I may, I believe Mai and I have something to say that might interest you."

Everyone's attention shifted to the young medium and the brunette that walked up to her while nodding her head in agreement. "Masako's right, we saw it when John exorcised the ghost from Officer Katsu."

Naru's inquiring eyes glanced between both girls while he waited for them to continue. "Exactly," Masako continued, "when the spirit let the officer's body we got a good look at her."

"Wait, wait, wait...her?" questioned Takigawa.

Both girls nodded then Masako replied. "Yes. She appeared to be in her 30's and her body and clothes appeared to be covered in soot and burns."

You could hear Lin typing the new information into his laptop while everyone else let the information sink in.

"So our spirit's a female." Naru had a distant look in his eyes that he always got when he was deep in thought.

Ayako crossed her arms and shifted so her body was mostly being supported by her right leg. "So instead of a violent scumbag of a boss haunting the building we've got a disgruntled and abused worker. Great."

It was at this moment that a soft grunt came from the couch as Katsu regained consciousness. All eyes went to the slowly shifting form of the officer and Kenshin made his way over to the young man then knelt down next to the couch. "Katsu, how are you feeling?"

Said officer gradually opened his eyes and slide them in the direction of his superior. "Wha...what's going on? Where am I?"

Keeping his face blank, Kenshin responded to the confused man. "You're in SPR's base."

Katsu slowly shifted so his back was propped up against the armrest and scanned the room with tired eyes. "What happened? How'd I end up here?"

"We found you collapsed outside the room and brought you in here to get you checked out. Seems you fell head first judging by the scrape on your forehead and the slight concussion." replied Kenshin.

The members of the ghost hunting group were confused by the detective's twisting of the truth. Surely if they employed Mai on a regular basis the police force had to be aware of the supernatural.

"Officer," Hearing his title Katsu focused once again on the detective in front of him, "what were you doing all the way on this side of the building? I thought I told everyone to stay at the crime scene and outside." A curious look took shape on Kenshin's features.

"Oh right!" Katsu sat up a little straighter as he addressed Kenshin. "Cheif Yamauchi called and told me that they found some old records in one of the storage units that might pertain to your investigation. He said that there were some old records of businesses that operated around the time the factory was built."

The news that new records of the building had been found gave the group a little hope that they might actually be able to start making some progress in their investigation.

"Officer Tanaka is there with a team and they're going through everything now." He finished.

"Right." Nodded Kenshin before he turned to face Naru. "If you like, I can get a couple of your workers access to go through the files as well. Having experience with this kind of thing, you all will know what to look for."

Naru inclined his head in agreement with the offer. "That would be best. Yasu, Ms. Matsuzaki," hearing their names both investigators locked eyes with their boss, "I want you both to go to the shed and help the police sift through the records. Look for anything that has to do with any employees that used to work here and cross reference them with any missing persons filed at that time."

"You got it!" Smiled the college student as he gave Naru a halfhearted salute. Ayako just huffed and mumbled under her breathe about ridiculous amounts of reading and paper cuts but thought better than to voice her complaints to Naru.

Amused by the two members reactions, Kenshin's lips tilted upward. "I have to stay here to head the investigation but I'll send Mai with you since, besides Ms. Hara, she's the only other person that knows what our ghostly friend looks like. Plus she knows everyone so you shouldn't have any trouble from the team already there."

Mai just sighed at the declaration but she couldn't fault Kenshin for choosing her either (even if the idea of going through an entire storage unit worth of documents made her head hurt).

Kenshin shot a teasing smile at the girl's displeasure. "I'll have one of the officers here give you guys a lift to the location."

Yasu, seeing his two partners lack of enthusiasm walked up behind both women then grabbed each of them by their shoulders and pulled them towards him with a mischievous glint in his glasses covered gaze. "Come on, it'll be fun! We'll get to spend a couple hours with each other! What more could you want?"

Both women shot looks at each of their superiors and while Naru completely ignored Ayako's frustration Kenshin let a small chuckle slip past his lips at the look on Mai's face that practically screamed 'Kill me now'.

Takigawa also laughed at their plight while John had a nervous smile settled on his face.

* * *

><p>Watching the cop car pull away from them, Mai, Ayako and Yasu turned around until they were face to face with a large white two story building that had no windows and the only entrance they could find was the one before them.<p>

"Come on guys, I'll show you the way." Mai prompted while waving her hand in a follow me gesture.

The other two easily fell in step behind her and stopped once they finally reached the door. They watched as Mai pulled a small I.D. card from her pocket and swiped it through the scanner attached to the door handle. They all heard the audible click of the lock opening before the young brunette pushed the thick metal door inward.

Once they had all stepped inside the door automatically shut behind them causing both Ayako and Yasu to jump while Mai smiled in amusement at their reaction, causing the two to glare at her.

They group walked for a little bit before they reached another door that they could hear voices coming from. Swiping her card once more, Mai pushed open the door and they were met with the sight of a group of about five officers sitting around and reading through a massive amount of paper and boxes that they could see scattered throughout the room.

Having heard the three enter the room, all the officer's heads and eyes snapped up to look at the new arrivals.

"Hey everyone!" waved Mai as she smiled at the familiar faces.

The young psychic was met with equal enthusiasm as the room's occupants greeted for back.

"Hey Mai! I thought Kenshin was giving you a little time off?" a gravelly voice asked from the right side of the room. The SPR members, having no idea who these people were, looked in its direction and found a large muscular man with brown dread locks, half of them pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head, and bright green eyes that typically aren't found in those of Japanese descent.

While he made quite the intimidating image, the happy smile that he was directing at the youngest member of the trio at the door softened his otherwise rough appearance.

"Masaru!" Skipping over to the man, Mai latched onto his shoulders in a hug as he lifted the girl from the ground in his own hug before setting her back down.

Spinning so her back was now facing the large man, Mai, still with a large smile on her face, introduced her former coworkers to the officer. "Guys I'd like you to meet Officer Masaru Tanaka. He's part of Kenshin's team and is an amazing martial artist!"

Stepping around the happy brunette, Masaru grabbed the rim of his police hat and bowed his head in greeting. "Nice to meet you. I've heard quite a lot about your group from the munchkin." he said while using his free hand to point back at the now pouting girl with his thumb.

"I'm never going to get you to not call me that am I?" she grumbled.

"Nope!" was his cheerful reply.

Both Yasu and Ayako chuckled at the teasing before greeting the officer. Ayako was first to speak up. "Nice to meet you as well, I'm Ayako Matsuzaki." she said giving a small bow while Yasu did the same. "Great to meet you too! I'm Yasuhara Osamu." A blinding smile was his greeting to which Masaru just raised an eyebrow before addressing Mai.

"So you guys are experts at this stuff right? Cuz' we've got a lot of files to go through and not a clear picture as to what we're looking for."

She nodded in agreement. "We have a pretty good idea as to what we need to look for."

"Well then," spoke Yasu with a smile as he gazed upon the mountains of boxes that they needed to get through, "let's get started shall we?"

* * *

><p>It would be four hours, five rounds of tea and coffee (curtesy of Mai) and dozens of boxes later when the researchers finally caught a break.<p>

"Hey guys I think I found something!" Ayako shouted so as to break the room's occupants out of their concentration and direct their focus onto her. She held up a thick stack of papers that had yellowed with age but were still legible.

Masaru scooted his chair closer to the redhead (much to her enjoyment) while Mai and Yasu came to stand behind her so they could look at the documents as well.

Masaru motioned for the officers with him to pay attention as well since the information might help them to recognize something they had already read.

Seeing that she now had everyone's eyes on her, Ayako began to read to the large group the contents of the pages. "Ok, so I found a box full of old police reports from the 1920's and after going through it all I found these." Here she patted the documents with the back of her left hand. "They're old complaints and tips."

"Did you find any about possible abuse?" Yasu questioned the red head.

Placing the pages on the table in front of her she let out a frustrated sigh. "Not a lot no but there were a couple."

"Makes sense," added Masaru, "women's rights weren't really around back then so most women didn't report anything that happened at home or work."

Mai's face drew into a sympathetic frown with a hint of anger and raised her right hand up to her mouth while her left arm hugged herself across her torso. "That's horrible!"

Masaru gave her a small, understanding smile. "Unfortunately those were the times."

Ayako smiled softly at the kind hearted girl before continuing. "I remembered Yasu saying that the factory opened in 1923 and was operational for six years before it burnt down in 1929 and these," here she took the documents that were held in her hand and spread them across the table in front of her, "are the only abuse reports or tips that were reported to the police that I could find."

There were a total of 23 pages laid out before the gathered group. Each slip of paper contained a single reported case. Yasu picked up one of them and looked it over with a serious expression that was rarely present on his face. "There doesn't seem to be much information on these but they're got the basics: Name, Date, and Location."

Masaru interjected here. "Back in the day most reports like this were followed up with a visit to the location rarely was investigated any further."

While they continued to talk, Yasu had grabbed more of the reports and began looking through them. Having flipped through most of them already he suddenly paused on one document, looking at it with an expression that relayed familiarity.

Mai, having noticed the lack of movement coming from the college student, shot him a curious look. "Yasu? What is it?"

The question caught the attention of both Ayako and Masaru.

Yasu didn't answer for a few minutes and they could practically see the cogs turning as he gazed at the paper held in his grasp. "It's just...give me a second."

Still holding the report, the young man made his way over to a group of boxes that he had already looked though previously and began searching through them. For what exactly, only he knew.

After a little bit he let out a small triumphant sound and produced a slim manila folder from the depths of one of the boxes. Quickly walking over to the table where everyone was gathered, he placed the report to the left of him and opened the folder to the right of it. His eyes slid back and forth between the two, his right hand skimming over the contents of the folder, until it finally stopped and a bright smile made its way onto his face.

"I knew that sounded familiar!"

The other three at the table were curious as to what the college student had found but waited patiently as he grabbed both documents and made his way back to them. "It's the name of the person who called in the tip. I was positive that I had read it somewhere and I was right!"

Now standing between Ayako and Masaru, Yasu laid the two documents side by side. "Look here." He pointed at the papers contained in the folder he had just found. "Earlier I had found a whole box full of missing person reports and if you look at the date..." Here he moved his index finger till it was hovering above the top right corner of the page. Everyone followed the movement with their eyes before realization struck them. "That's the year that the factory burnt down!" Exclaimed Mai.

Yasu nodded. "Correct! Based on the research that I did for Naru before, the missing persons report seems to have been filed a week after the fire too."

"I'll call the precinct and have them look in the records for anyone by this name." Masaru added. "Hopefully they'll be able to come up with something."

* * *

><p>Back at the factory, Naru was sitting at the desk, surrounded by multiple documents that described the history of the building and the area it resided in. Lin was still typing away on his laptop while wearing headphones so he could catch any sound that may come through the speakers.<p>

Takigawa, Masako and John had returned to the base from their walk-through a half hour ago and were gathered by the couch.

Besides Lin's typing, the base was relatively quiet which is why when the doors to the room slammed opened it echoed loudly throughout the room.

"Did you miss me?" Asked the jolly voice of Yasu, his trademark smile plastered on his face.

"You wish shounen." The monk teased with a smirk.

"Jerk." Yasu pouted but his eyes still maintained an amused glint.

Turning in his chair, Naru joined the conversation. "Did you find anything useful?"

By this point Ayako, Kenshin and Mai had entered the room and settled next to the three spiritualists by the couch. "Yup!" Came the cheery reply from the college student.

Naru settled back into his chair and thread his fingers together giving his full attention to the bespectacled man - a clear sign to continue talking - along with the rest of SPR that had stayed behind.

Kenshin walked forward and placed a file box that he had carried into the room onto the arm of the couch before taking out a stack of papers. "We believe we know whose spirit may be haunting the building." He then strolled over to the black clad boss and handed over the files. "Her name is Usagi Ando."

Naru took the files and began scanning through them while Yasu began relaying the information that they had gathered. "Usagi was married to a Daisuke Ando and they had three children together, one boy and two girls. The father worked at a local meat packing house along with their son. While we were at the storage unit we came across a box full of employment records and that's when we found out that Usagi was one of the workers at this factory."

Everyone's eyes were glued to the young man as he summarized what they'd found out for them. Naru was splitting his attention between reading through the documents that had been handed to him and listening to Yasu's explanation. Here, Ayako added in her own contribution. "One of the boxes contained old filed reports and tips submitted to the police from back then. I found quite a few had the woman's name on them and the dates on the documents seem to match the same timeframe that the factory was operational."

The monk snickered quietly behind his hand while an amused grin grew on his face. "So you can be useful!"

That comment earned him a whack to the back of his head with a very familiar purse.

The sound of paper smacking onto a flat surface had all the laughter quickly dying out as they all slowly turned to face an annoyed Naru. "Yasu, continue."

A smile was still left over from then two adult's actions but he quickly sobered. "Right. The earliest records we could find where from two years after the factory opened. Usagi seemed to have submitted at least one complaint a year about the conditions that the workers were forced to work in. They ranged all the way from physical to mental abuse and health hazards. Apparently the workers were also being used as Mr. Hiroshi's personal maids as well." He said the last part with distaste until evening out his tone and continuing. "Based on what I read, it seemed that the reports were looked into the first couple times but after that they were pretty much ignored." Yasu trailed off.

"That's horrible." John commented. He had a small frown and his sky blue eyes shined with the compassion he was well known for.

"Morals and equality were not a priority back then. The factory's owner probably covered all the incidents up by accusing Mrs. Usagi of lying or paying the officers off." Responded Naru, his eyes never leaving the papers he was scanning.

Masako, having sat quietly until now, lowered her sleeve from her mouth before voicing her opinion. "Even if we know the spirit lingering here, it still does not tell us why she's attacking the victims."

"Maybe it's revenge towards Hiroshi. Based on what we've already learned he seemed to make all the girls that worked here miserable. We can probably assume that he made life extra hard for her since she filed those complaints to the police." Takigawa theorized.

Kenshin had a look of confusion settled on his features. "That may be true but the victims were both male and female. If she was only fixated on the men why would she be attacking the girls too?"

"That's a good point." Agreed Naru, finally letting his eyes leave the pages within his grasp. "She doesn't seem to discriminate against who she assaults so there has to be a reason." His eyes weren't focused on anyone or anything, a telling sign that he was deep in thought. "The females were never attacked when they were alone. The only time that they were was when a male was present with them...but why." His brows furrowed ever so slightly, the only sign of his puzzlement.

"What is this, guilt by association?" Mai offhandedly commented, crossing her arms with a huff.

Lin, Kenshin and Naru all stopped what they were doing and looked up at Mai with slightly widened eyes. "What? Why are you guys staring at me like that? Kenshin?" The confused brunette asked, her head swiveling between the three.

"Guilt by association," Lin said breaking the sudden silence, "That would make a lot of sense."

"Agreed." Spoke Naru. "We've been stuck on thinking that she wouldn't harm the females since she tried to protect and help them when she was still alive but if that were the case none of the female victims that entered here would never have been injured or killed in the first place."

"So there's some kind of reasoning behind her actions then...her co-workers would have had to have done something to her for her to change her views in such a way." Kenshin added.

Mai, after getting over the confusion listened intently to them as they bounced ideas off each other. "Remember how in the reports for the fire they said that the only victim was the factory's owner?" The three men along with everyone else looked to the high school student.

"Yes we do, why?" Naru replied for everyone.

"Well we can pretty much assume that she died here as well but, if that's the case why didn't anyone report her as missing?" Mai asked looking straight at the young company owner. "I mean sure, some employment records were destroyed, but someone at the factory had to have known her and recognized that she was gone after the fire. Her family didn't report anything either. Why?" She finished, shifting her feet in thought.

"She probably tried to get the other girls to write complaints to police as well and, if she filed hers on a yearly basis, then she probably asked the women regularly too. Plus, with the extra attention she most likely received from Hiroshi then the workers definitely knew who she was." Yasu theorized, looking just as thoughtful as everyone else.

"Maybe they began to ignore her and her attempts to rally them and she saw it as betrayal?" John interjected. "She could have seen the girls as siding with Mr. Hiroshi.

Hand held against his chin, Naru's deep blue eyes gained a spark of clarity. Having seen this, Takigawa addressed the young man. "What is it Naru?"

At those words everyone once again focused in on the SPR owner. "I'm not certain, I need to check something first before I can be sure." Once he finished speaking, Naru stood from his chair then tugged on this his coat. "Everyone but John, stay here. Also, Mai..."

Having heard her name coming from her once boss, said young woman watched him with cautious eyes. You could never tell what would come next when it came from Naru. _'Though, nine times out of ten, it was always an insu-'_

"I'd like to ask that you accompany us. You seem to be the most in-tune with the spirit and you may pick up on something we might miss."

"...Huh?"

Mai could tell that her inner confusion and surprise was showing on her face from the slight upward twitch of a certain narcissist's lips. Schooling her face into a professional facade (that was completely ruined by her embarrassed blushing), Mai responded. "I - uh- sure, I mean, yeah no problem."

'_Did he just compliment me?'_

* * *

><p>"Aw, they're bonding!" Yasu whispered to the rest of the SPR gang not actively participating in the current conversation. Him, Ayako, John and Takigawa were standing far enough away from the four by the monitors that they didn't have to worry about being overheard.<p>

"It's definitely nice not seeing them arguing anymore." John cheerily added.

"That seems to be all they've been doing since Mai showed up with tall dark and handsome over there." Ayako pointed out.

"Oh, is someone jealous?" Monk teased. "Our Mai has not one but two good looking men after her affections now while, as the years go by, you're still all alone."

"Did you just call me unlikeable AND old?!"

"Well I didn't say you were getting any younger..." he mumbled.

"You lousy Monk! How about I remove your hair and make you look appropriate for your title! I'm sure the girls will absolutely adore you then!"

"Aw, our little girl is growing up..." Yasu quietly said and he wiped away a single crocodile tear, completely ignoring the arguing duo behind him. "Wait, Mai doesn't have any parents...does this mean we get to give her date "The Talk" when he picks her up?" He asked, giving voice to his thoughts and quirking his head to the right.

At this they all stopped for a moment and imagined trying to have "The Talk" with either of Mai's "suitors".

An involuntary shiver ran down all their backs.

While they enjoyed causing trouble and teasing every now and then, especially when it involved Mai, they preferred staying alive thank you very much. A choice between dealing with the man who only needed to glare to frighten men or the one who had a license to kill and the gun to prove it was not an appealing thought.

Kenshin had noticed the sudden stop in movement coming from their group and watched in confusion as the four donned expressions of deep thought before all their faces simultaneously drained of color. He quickly scanned the room for any threats, taking note of the relaxed state that both Masako and Mai were in, and then looked back at the still slightly pale quartet. Lifting a single black eyebrow, the detective just shook his head while turning his attention back to Naru and Mai. _'Ghost hunters...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Done! <strong>

**Wow this took...way longer than it ever should have to post. I'm not going to go into a long list of reasons as to why it took so long but just know that life got in the way. A lot. I know this may not be the most exciting chapter so far but it has some information in it that is important to the case but I can promise you the next chapter will be much more exciting.**

**On a happier note, the next chapter will also be the end of this case and, for once, I'm actually ahead of schedule with this one! I've got some editing left to do on it then it'll be ready to post. (WooHoo!)**

**Also! As I was unable to send her a PM to her review, I would like to thank Nekokittygirl for her advice that she gave a couple chapters back. I listened to what you said and it has definitely made a difference! I didn't get the chance to thank you then and I wanted to make sure that I did now. **

**I really love getting you guys' feedback, constructive criticism is also welcome, so please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on the story so far! I know there were a few of you that I was unable to respond to from the last chapter but I do appreciate you taking the time to leave a review. They always make me smile every time I see them :) **

**Till next time!**

**Shayrulz**


	7. Let Burned Souls Rest

**Two chapters within the span of a month? I'm on fire!**

**See? I told you guys it wouldn't be too long till the next one came out, and look! I actually kept my promise for once! (that sounds pretty bad now that I think about it...) **

**Also tonight's a lunar eclipse, specifically what they call a blood moon (Ooo spooky), so it seemed like to perfect time to update my story!**

**Anyways, we've finally reached the end of this case! Now that I've gotten through introducing most of the characters we can finally move on to more case oriented chapters! This one definitely has a lot more action in it so I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 7: Let Burned Souls Rest**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Ow...my head.' Lifting herself up from the ground Mai attempted to blink away the fuzziness from her vision. Letting her eyes roam across her surroundings, she noticed a key difference. 'I'm not awake right now, am I...'<strong>_

_**Through the haze clouding her eyes she could make out walls that, she knew as grey and covered in ominous marks, were now a generic tan. The room was also much smaller than the one that she, John, and Naru had just entered. A large wooden desk was situated in the far left corner with an old looking wall lamp connected to a series of pipes casting a dull yellow light onto every surface it touched. Next to the door she also saw a small table with a brightly lit kerosene lamp. The mixture of old and new giving the room a very vintage feel.**_

_**With her sight finally clear and focused, Mai then spotted the middle-aged man sitting in a plush leather chair at said desk, signing and reading a small stack of documents. Curious, she walked up to and behind the balding man to get a glimpse at what he was working on. Neat piles of bills, contracts and letters were what greeted her and they were all addressed to one Gorou Hiroshi.**_

_**After discovering that key piece of information Mai took a couple steps back from the late factory owner to really get a good look at him. He seemed to be in his mid-40's to early 50's with dark brown hair speckled with grey. Frown lines littered his slightly tanned face giving him a distinctly unfriendly vibe while relatively small limbs, when compared to the man's stomach, were a good indicator of heavy drinking. Though the multiple beer bottles haphazardly placed throughout the room might have tipped her off too.**_

_**Mai watched as Gorou threw back one of the alcoholic beverages before realizing that it was empty. A scowl stretched across his face, further accenting the ever deepening wrinkles. "Usagi! Get in here, now!"**_

_**Mai flinched slightly at the unexpected shout from the man but instantly recognized the name he spat out. Hearing the twist of a door handle, she spun in place and watched as the woman from the files they'd been poring over came walking through the threshold. She wore a grass green dress that completely covered her upper torso and fell to about mid-calf. The long sleeves of the outfit were rolled up to her elbows and her black and grey streaked hair was pulled up in a tight bun.**_

_**Her most striking feature, however, was the pair of sharp brown eyes that screamed of defiance and loathing for the man before her. While the rest of her face seemed to be schooled into a mask of indifference, her eyes gave away her true feelings.**_

_**Having either not noticed or ignored the look being shot at him, Gorou leaned back in his chair while lifting the empty bottle in Usagi's direction and spoke once more. "I'm out of beer, bring me a new pack from storage." The slight slur to his words didn't go unnoticed by Mai or Usagi.**_

_**In the most neutral tone the woman could probably muster, Usagi replied to her boss. "The pack I brought you earlier was the last one. You'll need to order more and they should be here by the end of the week, sir."**_

_**Mai watched as Gorou's smug, self-important countenance dropped and was quickly replaced with a growing ire that was, more than likely, being fueled somewhat by the alcohol in his system. Slamming the bottle onto the top of the desk, he leaned forward in a menacing way. "What do you mean we're out? We just got a delivery Monday!" He growled at the now tense woman.**_

_**Mai watched the rising tension between the two and paid close attention to their conversation. It was a calendar, though, that distracted her from the past event unfolding before her. Following the rows of crossed out days until she reached the current date her mind halted in realization.**_

_**June 17th, 1929. The day Atsuko Factory burned.**_

_**Mai was brought back to the present in time to hear Usagi's reply. "Yes we did but you finished off the last of it today...sir." Even while slightly drunk, Gorou was able to pick up on the slight annoyance that leaked through in her words.**_

_**Standing from his leather chair, Gorou aggressively slammed his hands onto the desk's surface. "Do NOT get an attitude with me woman! You forget who it is who signs your paycheck and who can just as easily take it away from you!" His face contorted into an ugly snarl and mud brown eyes glared at the defiant woman before him.**_

_**Just by watching Usagi's body language, the narrowing of her eyes and clenching of her fists, Mai could tell that she wasn't going to take the insults lying down. Barely a second passed before her assumptions were proven right.**_

_**"You arrogant, insufferable drunk..." Usagi all but growled at her employer, "I've put up with you and your insults for six years! I signed on to work here as a seamstress, not your personal maid!"**_

_**Gorou's eyes had widened in shock, probably never having been yelled at before, let alone by a female. The shock soon left his features though and an unbridled rage seemed to overcome him. He quickly made his way around his desk and walked straight up to Usagi before snatching her wrist, swinging her against the wall and next to the small table by the door then slamming his office door shut.**_

_**Mai gasped at the man's actions and could feel every fiber in her body urging her to go help the woman lying on the hard floor. Fighting against her natural instincts, she stayed firmly planted in her spot, knowing what she was seeing were past events and her rushing over would do nothing to change it. It was times like this that Mai truly resented the gifts she'd been given.**_

_**By this time, Usagi had risen to her feet once more and Gorou was moving to stand in front of her. The pure loathing coming from the glare the woman directing at the man was enough to send chills down Mai's spine but, at the same time, she could also see a hint of uncertainty and fear.**_

_**"You think you can jus' back talk meh an get away with it? HUH!" The more Gorou was fueled by his temper the more pronounced his drunkenly slurred words became. Faster than she most likely expected, Usagi's wrists were snatched up by callused hands and restrained against the wall.**_

_**Mai watched with clenched fists as the woman struggled and flailed in an attempt to free herself from her looming boss. Her once unwavering gaze now clouded with fear. She noticed Usagi take in a deep breath of air before one word, tinted with fright, slipped through her lips. "HELP!"**_

_**Gorou flinched at the sudden scream before pulling Usagi towards him them slamming her against the wall, knocking the breath from the woman's lungs. "Shut up!"**_

_**Having not anticipated the rough treatment, Usagi slid down the wall in a pile of limbs but ended up bumping into the already swaying table next to the door. The little nudge was all it took to topple the furniture piece, causing the table to smack into, and break, one of the dull grey pipes that were attached to the wall. The kerosene lamp also came crashing to the ground before the flame spread and quickly ignited the now free oil that spilled from its broken container.**_

_**Gorou made a hasty retreat once he noticed the new puddle of flames occupying his office. "What have you done, you bitch!"**_

_**A low groan of pain could be heard coming from Usagi as she slowly regained her bearings. Not long after, Mai watched as she finally registered the slowly expanding circle of fire in-front of her. Scrambling backwards, Usagi stood from her slumped position and squeezed as close to the wall as she could. "Wha-"**_

_**"Don't stand there like a fool! Go get HELP!"**_

_**Mai, even though she knew it couldn't harm her, instinctively backed away from the burning puddle of kerosene. It was spreading towards the opposite wall in such a way that Gorou was now blocked from the doorway so that only Usagi was capable of escaping. The table that had once supported the lamp had caught fire and a loose piece of wall paper was beginning to combust as well. Mai could tell that Usagi hadn't fully recovered from her collision with the wall but fight or flight instincts were starting to set in, causing her to clumsily push herself up off the floor and jerkily scramble towards the exit.**_

_**'Wait is that...it smells like gas!'**_

_**Mai whipped her head around trying to locate the source of the scent until her eyes finally located the slight haze coming from the dislodged wall pipe on the other side of the room. The same side that the flames were spreading to. Quickly.**_

_**Usagi seemed to have realized this as well since she paused in the archway, letting her eyes flicker between the broken piping and the glowing flames.**_

_**"What hell are you doing you useless bitch?! GO GET HELP!" Gorou roared at her hesitation.**_

_**Mai watch as Usag's whole body froze for a split second, an emotion she couldn't quite catch flickering across her features, before she seemed to come to a decision. Slowly, she lifted her now determined gaze from the fire to her boss, clenching her fists till her knuckles were white.**_

_**"Screw. You."**_

_**Both Mai and Gorou stared at the woman in shock as she rushed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her. An audible "click" echoing around the room.**_

_**"She-she left him...to burn." Mai quickly tried to process the actions of the woman but she stayed frozen in her spot, still staring at the now closed door.**_

_**"What do you think you're doing?! GET ME OUT OF HERE! USAGI!" Snapping out of her shock, Mai brought her attention back to the only other occupant of the now sweltering office. Gorou was red in the face with anger and panic. The adrenaline from the rising severity of his situation seemed to be sobering him up rather quickly as he ran to the wall opposite to where the pipes were located and starting banging and yelling for help.**_

_**Mai, once she got her thought processes back up to speed, now had one major question running through her mind. 'Why isn't anyone coming for him?'**_

_**By now the flames had reached the wall and it was only a matter of time till it caused an explosion. Even with years of experiencing these visions from the past, Mai still could not wake herself or leave until the dream had run its course. Over the years, and especially now that she was working with the police, she'd seen many ways in which people had died. When Naru and the gang were still around she was able to deal with it since they gave her comfort but once that support system was gone things quickly started spiraling downward. Eventually she got the help she needed but it wasn't easy. Watching someone being killed wasn't, and never would be easy for her and she was not keen on adding death by explosion to that list either.**_

_**Even though she knew it was useless, Mai still tried to will herself out of the ticking time-bomb of a room but nothing seemed to work. She closed her eyes right as she caught the first sparks of the gas igniting, trying to drown out the yells and inevitable screams from Gorou. Right as she started to feel the heat of the flames rushing for her, two appendages roughly shoved her backwards and into a dark tunnel.**_

_**When she finally landed, Mai opened her eyes to find herself sprawled across the floor of an unfamiliar hallway. It wasn't until the thundering "boom" of an explosion shook the building that she realized she was still in the same dream. Alarms bells rang throughout the structure and pretty soon there was a flood of women rushing past and through her (the last one still kinda freaked her out, even now).**_

_**Mai quickly lifted herself up from the floor before catching sight of a familiar green dress rushing along with the crowd. Without even thinking, Mai jogged behind Usagi and did her best not to lose sight of the woman.**_

_**The further they ran, the more crowded the factory seemed to get. Females of all ages were panicking and shoving each other out of the way in order to get to the exit faster. It was during such an action that another worker slammed into Usagi, knocking the woman to the ground without a second glance. Mai watched in horror as she tried pushing herself up but was pushed back down every time by people either bumping into her or just running her over.**_

_**Mai could do nothing but watch as Usagi was trampled by the hysterical masses that were fleeing from the ever encroaching flames. Even though the woman had practically guaranteed the death of Gorou, no one deserved to be treated in such a way.**_

_**The last of the crowd was now making their way through the hallway when a wooden support beam covered in flames came crashing through the ceiling right behind them. Screams erupted all around as bodies sprinted past Mai and the prone form of Usagi. Mai saw Usagi's eyes widen in fear as the fire behind her began inching its way towards her. "Help! Help me please!"**_

_**Her cries fell upon deaf ears as the last of the workers sped past without even so much as a glance in her direction. Not being able to hold herself back any longer, Mai soon found herself kneeling beside the woman and attempting to coax her into moving away from the danger. She knew it was a fruitless effort, Usagi died in this building decades ago. All Mai was witnessing was a long forgotten echo of the past but, as always, the realness of the vision had her acting against the logical part of her that knew there was nothing she could do. She could only observe the woman as she desperately tried to crawl away from the scorching danger. A couple fingers were bent at odd angles along with the lower half of her left leg, no doubt the results of being repeatedly stepped on.**_

_**A whimper of pain could be heard coming from Usagi as she forced her battered body to move. "Help! Help me! Please...!" Tears were now rolling down her cheeks.**_

_**Mai felt her own tears spring forth at the display before her as her right hand came up to her mouth in an attempt to muffle her choked sobs. She could already tell where this was headed and had no desire to watch the woman be slowly burned alive. No matter Usagi's action, this was not a fate Mai would wish on anyone.**_

_**Similar to the moment before Gorou was killed in the explosion, Mai was suddenly gripped from behind and pulled away from the horrible scene and into the black tunnel once more.**_

* * *

><p>Mai sat up with a jolt, staring straight forward but not focusing on anything until someone moved into her line of sight and started speaking to her.<p>

"Mai? _Mai?_ Hey you back with us now?"

Recovering from her daze, Mai finally registered the familiar face in front of her. "John...how long was I out for?" she asked. The blonde priest smiled and offered her a hand, pulling her up from the ground before answering her question.

"2-3 minutes tops. You just kind of fainted once you stepped into the room." His bright blue eyes gave her a quick once-over to check for any injuries before the tension she hadn't noticed seemed to evaporate from him.

"Really? Felt a lot longer to me..." Mai trailed off as she thought about the odd time difference but soon forgot about it as she caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye. _'Crap! I completely forgot he came with us!'_

"Mai, what did you see?" Naru asked as he calmly moved closer to the pair standing in the middle of the room.

A tick soon started up in Mai's eyebrow at his words. "What, no _'How are you Mai?'_ or _'Are you feeling ok' ?_ Nothing? No, of _course_ not, that would be beneath the mighty Naru the narcissist." She ended her rant with a roll of her eyes and a deep scowl in said narcissist's direction.

Naru merely raised one black eyebrow while giving her a flat stare. "You clearly seem to be fine since your ability to insult my perfectly acceptable social skills seems to be in working order so I see no need to ask any unnecessary questions."

"Wha- Perfectly acceptable?!" Mai sputtered in her astonishment and annoyance.

Naru just smirked at her affronted expression. "I'm fully capable of remembering what I said without you repeating it back to me Mai." Her answering flush of anger only further amused him. Sometimes she just made things too easy.

John watched the pair argue back and forth with a wary but bemused expression. It was good to see them getting along again. Naru had been much more straight faced and closed off while Mai was gone. It was a relief to see him opening up again and it was all thanks to a certain brunette. "Uh, guys, don't you think we should be getting back to the case?"

The priest smiled as the two froze briefly before Mai seemed to deflate and Naru put his professional mask back on. _'Even after all these years, they're still the same.'  
><em>  
>Naru gave a slight nod of acknowledgment in the priest's direction before focusing back on the task at hand. "Mai?" He prompted as his gaze went back to the short brunette.<p>

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Mai recounted the events of the dream to them from the initial argument between Usagi and Gorou all the way to the last moments of Usagi's life. She had to pause during portions of it, either to rein in her anger or sadness, as she relived the events she had witnessed. When she finished John gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze and she sent him a grateful smile.

Naru was now standing in his classic thinking pose, arms crossed and gaze unfocused, as he mulled over and dissected all the new information that he'd been provided. Mai's vision had filled in the missing gaps in the story and gave him a much better understanding of the reasoning behind the previous attacks. It occurred to him that without Mai they probably never would have learned of this vital piece of information. The events that happened in the factory and their instigators both died in that fire. His deep blue eyes slide over to the young psychic briefly before he closed them, pulling all the facts and knowledge about the case together, before he addressed the two in front of him once more. "With what we know now, we should be able to exorcise Usagi's ghost much easier than before."

"I think we should try a seance first." suggested John. "Try to help her move on peacefully before we use our last resort."

Naru considered the priest's idea while Mai added her own input. "She feels betrayed and, though I don't condone her actions, she was doing what she thought was right in her own mixed up way. It's only human nature to want to get back at those that did you wrong." She then looked straight at Naru. "I say we give it a shot."

Having listened to both their point of views, Naru thought about it for a few more seconds before coming to a decision. "Alright. Let's inform the others and get started."

* * *

><p>Once the sun had set, Masako, Naru, Mai, Yasu and Kenshin found themselves seated in a circle with a single candle at the center of them. It was decided that Masako would be conducting the seance and channeling Usagi's spirit while Mai would act in a secondary role, attempting to have Usagi move on peacefully. The rest of the SPR members hovered around the five of them as backup in case things went south.<p>

The only sources of light illuminating the room were the moon and the slowly swaying flame of the candle. A silence had settled over the group but that was soon broken by Naru. "Is everyone ready?" Receiving answering nods and confirmations, the young owner of SPR focused in on Masako.

"Then let's begin."

Masako held out both her hands, signaling for the others to do the same as they all grasped onto each other, completing the circle. Mai was situated between Naru and Kenshin which gave her some comfort but didn't quite dismiss the tight ball of nerves in her stomach. Kenshin, sensing this, gave her gloved hand a quick squeeze, both of them sharing a glance for less than a second before Mai responded in kind by reciprocating the gesture.

"I will need everyone to close your eyes, take a deep breath, and then slowly let it out." Those in the circle listened to the medium's request while the rest of SPR concentrated on their surroundings.

Seeing that they had followed her instructions, Masako then began. "I call upon the spirit of Usagi Ando, who dwells within these walls, and I invite you to use my body as a vessel for you to communicate."

The candle's flame flickered erratically for a few seconds and Masako paused for a moment in order to give the spirit ample time to respond before she continued. "We ask that you join us in this circle and help us understand what happened here."

It was at this moment that the candle went out, leaving the investigators in almost complete darkness. Nobody moved from their spots as they waited for the spirit to make its move.

Just as suddenly as the candle was extinguished, its flame sprung to life once more, illuminating the faces of those occupying the circle. Everyone's eyes swung to the one person that would have been affected by the activity and the difference was immediately noticeable.

Masako had always held herself in a very prim and proper manner but at this moment her usually impeccable posture was slightly slumped forward. Her once gentle grip on both Naru and Yasu's hands was now strong and even seemed to be a little too tight. The biggest difference, however, was the pair of dark brown eyes glinting in the candle light where there were normally light grey irises. Usagi had successfully possessed her.

Mai waited only a few seconds before she started her part of the seance. "Mrs. Ando-"

Usagi snapped the head of her temporary body in Mai's direction before interrupting her. "You!"

Mai froze for a moment, completely confused as to why the spirit was specifically singling her out. "Uh, Mrs. Ando, we'd like to-" Once more, the high school senior was cut off by the spirit.

"I thought you were different but you're just like the rest of these _pigs,"_ she spat, " ignoring me and siding with your boss!" By now Usagi had released her death-grip on Yasu and Naru's hands and was standing at Masako's full height, towering over the still seated group. Ayako, Takigawa, John and Lin had tensed up as soon as the spirit started ranting. They were on high alert for any signs of violence that would require them to step in.

Not wanting to be in a vulnerable position around the unstable spirit, Mai, Naru, Kenshin, and Yasu all slowly rose to their feet but kept their distance from the possessed Medium. Mai, with an assuring nod from Naru, was the only one to step towards her until she was a good 5 feet away.

"Usagi, I know what happened to you. I know how your employer and coworkers treated you, but they're no longer here. There's no reason for you to stay. You should move on and find peace." The young brunette spoke in a soft tone.

The group watched as Masako's eyes narrowed into irritated slits before the spirit spoke once more. "My _employer_ may be gone but there will always be others like him and the spineless cowards that followed him." Venom dripped from every word Usagi spoke. "People like that boy who force their desires upon others and their little lackeys that either help or do nothing but watch. It's sickening! They shouldn't be allowed to spread their _filth! "_

As the spirit's rant progressed, the temperature in the room gradually began dropping at a steady rate. The occupants of the room where now able to see their breath and small items scattered around began rattling in their places. There was a buzz to the air as tensions rose.

Mai was starting to second guess if she'd be able to pull off cleansing the spirit. Usagi seemed to be too far gone and full of hatred to accept moving on peacefully. The ghost seemed to have convinced herself that she was making the world a better place by removing the, in her opinion, tormenters and their accomplices. It always pained her to see someone's spirit so twisted and consumed by rage.

The next time Mai spoke, her voice had a pleading undertone. "Usagi, please let us help you! Don't you want to see your family again? Your children?"

The room was now below freezing and Naru was slowly inching closer to his former assistant so he could move her out of harm's way. The activity in the room had only increased and it was now getting to a dangerous level. He could tell that the spirit was too consumed in its hatred for Mai to get through to her and Naru could see that young brunette was starting to feel the same.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" screamed Usagi as she flung one of the chairs at the young brunette.

"Mai!" chorused the SPR team and Kenshin.

It was at that moment that Naru lunged for Mai, pulling the frozen girl out of the chair's path and into his chest. He heard the projectile smash against the wall with a loud crash but didn't dare to look away from the volatile spirit. "Monk!"

Takigawa needed no further prompting as he steadied his hands and began the exorcism." On kirikiri bon sowaka..."

Once the team had identified the spirit as Usagi Ando they had researched her religious affiliation and, since she was Buddhist, it was decided that Takigawa would perform the exorcism if one was required. Having a spiritualist of the same religious denomination conduct the exorcism was always more effective.

The group watched as Masako's body curled into itself in pain as Usagi let out a sharp cry then swiftly directed her attention to the blonde haired monk. She began to take a step forward but let out scream instead as John splashed some of his holy water onto her, halting the spirit's movement.

During all of this, Mai had put some distance between her and Naru but he still had a grasp on Mai's arm, cautiously maneuvered them away from and around the hostile ghost and along the edge of the room till they were behind Takigawa, Ayako John, and Lin. He refused to take any chances since Usagi's spirit seemed to be slightly fixated on Mai. The girl was a trouble magnet back when she still worked for him and he was not willing to see if the statement still held true even after all these years.

Naru spared a glance to his left at Yasu and Kenshin who had also sought cover behind the spiritualists. Giving them a quick once over, he deemed them to be ok before once again focusing back in on the confrontation happening before them. Lin had slid over a couple feet till he was standing in a protective position in front of Naru and the others. Ayako had joined him, standing with her fingers in the correct form for the nine cuts just in case the spirit managed to get through both John and Takigawa. Said monk and priest were completely focused on the task at hand. At this point, John had joined Takigawa, reciting his verses and flinging the water from his flask at the possessed Masako.

The spirit's reaction to the onslaught was to start sending random items throughout the room flying towards its occupants. Everyone began dodging the projectiles but no matter how hard they tried it was impossible to avoid all of them. John and Takigawa seemed to be getting the worst of it since they could only avoid so much while still concentrating on the exorcism.

Mai watched as the whole gang struggled before deciding to act. "Kenshin, cover for me!"

Confusion marred the detective's face before realization replaced it. With a sharp nod, the police officer moved till he was standing directly behind Mai and took up a defensive position.

"Mai what are you doing?" Naru spoke into the brunette's ear so he would be heard over the sound of chanting and crashing objects. Since he still had a grasp on her arm they were standing fairly close together.

An involuntary shiver raced down Mai's spine at the action but she quickly squashed the feeling, deciding to not think about her reaction to her boss right now. Or ever. "I'm going to put up a barrier around us but I have to concentrate so I won't be able to dodge anything."

Deep blue eyes locked with her own light brown, lasting no longer than a second before Naru nodded his acceptance and moved to cover her front. Knowing that she could trust both Naru and Kenshin to keep her safe, Mai took a deep breath to center herself then closed her eyes. "Nam de terra, aer, ignis, aqua, et Spiritu Sancto rogo te prohibere me praesentiam periculorum."

It took a few seconds of chanting and objects being batted away from the immobile girl before everyone, excluding John and Takigawa, began noticing a decrease in flying debris. Not long after that they watched in relief, and in some cases confusion, as the airborne items seemed to lose all momentum after crossing a certain point before clattering to the ground. It was then that those not in on the plan turned to face the direction that they could hear the unfamiliar chant.

"The Boss's trick sure does come in handy." a slightly ruffled Yasu commented.

"Unfortunately, she can only hold a barrier this big for a couple minutes at best. Your exorcists need to be done before that happens." Kenshin informed the group while directing his last statement to Naru.

A shrill scream interrupted any response that may have come from SPR's boss as they turned to see Masako's unnaturally brown eyes were zeroed in on the temporarily protected group. Apparently they weren't the only ones to notice the sudden lack of injury inducing objects.

In a show of rage, Usagi sent a heavy rotted table zooming towards them. Both the monk and priest had to dodge out of its way while it continued its fast pace to the shocked group. They watched as it seemed to slam into an invisible force but that was quickly abandoned as they all heard Mai let out a shout of pain. _"Mai!"_

Said girl was now kneeling on the ground but her hands were still held tightly in the seal as she continued to chant the foreign words through her harsh breaths. "Nam de t-terra, aer, ignis, aqua, et Spiritu Sancto r-rogo te prohibere me praesentiam periculorum. Virtute ter i-ita fiat, ut fiat, ita fiat!"

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to take another hit like that, Naru decided it was high time to end this. "John, Monk! You need to finish things now! Lin, Ayako go help them!"

Both individuals nodded their acceptance, Lin a little reluctantly, before they left the safety of Mai's barrier and entered the fray. A piercing whistle echoed around the room as Lin's shiki joined the assault while Ayako let loose the nine cuts. At the same time both John and Takigawa began bringing their exorcisms to a close.

"In principo, Amen."

"Bazara dan kan!"

Having been dealt the final blow, Usagi let out one final shout of pain and anger before Masako's body went limp and crumpled to the cement floor. Everyone paused, delving the room into a cautious silence as they waited to see if the spirit was truly gone. Mai, who had lifted her barrier the moment Masako collapsed, was the first to make a move towards the collapsed medium in spite of her exhausted state. Not a second later, the rest of the worried group made their way over to Masako. Mai made sure to move aside so the redheaded priestess would have room to look over the medium. Ayako quickly set to work, checking the kimono clad girl for any immediate injuries or other problems.

While the others gathered around the unconscious medium, Naru and Lin made a bee line for the monitors and equipment. Some of it was missing, having been used by the angry spirit as projectiles, much to Naru's annoyance, but most of it was still in place and in working condition. They immediately checked the monitors and temperature gauges for the base along with all other rooms they were still able to view. They both determined that the spirit was most likely now gone since all the equipment was telling them that everything was normal. They would need to stay for another day just to be sure but Naru was confident that the spirit of Usagi Ando was successfully exorcised from the factory.

* * *

><p>"On behalf of Tokyo P.D. I would like to thank you for your help during this case."<p>

Naru nodded his head in acknowledgment towards Kenshin. "We were glad to be of assistance."

A day had already passed since the successful exorcism of Usagi Ando and the SPR team had just finished clearing out their base and was getting ready to leave. There were still a few police officers wondering the old factory, picking up last minute evidence and clearing out the flood lights they had placed around the property. Kenshin, being the lead investigator, had come to oversee this. Mai had tagged along as well, wanting to say goodbye to her old friends.

"You better not disappear on us again Jou-chan or I swear I'll sick Ayako on you!" Takigawa stated while pointing his finger at the young high school senior. A look promising retribution if she didn't listen directed at her.

Ayako twitched at the statement. "What the heck is that supposed to mean you lousy monk? I'm not a damn dog!"

Said monk smirked at the fuming redhead. "Could have fooled me. You're definitely violent enough."

"Why you..!" _SMACK!_

"OW! Dammit woman, that's my head not a punching bag!"

"You asked for it old man!"

Mai couldn't help but laugh at the familiar scene. It seemed that no matter how much time may have passed Ayako and Takigawa would always have a talent for driving each other up a wall. "Guys don't worry, I've got all your numbers now so I'll definitely keep in touch."

As soon as the SPR regulars had spotted Mai that morning they immediately ambushed her, stealing her phone before she could protest and imputing all their cellphone numbers. Even Masako put hers in, much to Mai's surprise.

The young medium had awoken the day before about an hour after the exorcism was completed to many worried yet relieved faces. While she was a little weak at first, she steadily gained back her strength and she looked to be good as new when Mai first spotted her that morning.

"Sure you don't want to come back with us Mai?" John questioned.

Mai could tell that the group of ghost hunters wasn't quite ready to part from their long-lost friend but, as much as she was tempted to, she couldn't take up the offer. "I wish I could John but I have to stay with Kenshin then go report to the Chief." she offered apologetically.

"Fine, fine have it your way Boss. Besides, I bet you just want more time alone with your gorgeous police detective, right?" teased the bespectacled college student with an impish grin.

"Yasu!" Mai shouted in embarrassment. She could already feel the blush climbing up her face at the insinuation and the mischievous smiles coming from Yasu, Ayako, and Takigawa weren't helping in the slightest.

"Very true. It would be terribly rude of us to intrude into their private time." Mai shot Masako a scathing look for that comment and she just knew the medium was smirking at her behind her sleeve covered mouth.

_'Damn Masako, you're not helping!'_

"Now now, I'm sure Mai really does have to get back to work once we leave." John said in an attempt to help Mai out of the embarrassing situation.

The young brunette let out a sigh of relief knowing that at least someone was on her side. _'John, you're a saint!'_

"If you're all done wasting time, we need to head back to the office." Naru, who had already started making his way to the van, turned back and looked at the group with the same blank face he always wore.

A few complaints were grumbled here and there but were quickly silenced with a calm threat of their pay being docked. After that everyone quickly said their goodbyes to Kenshin and Mai, Takigawa nearly squeezing the poor brunette to death while Ayako threatened bodily harm if she didn't answer her cell when they called her.

Both Naru and Kenshin stood outside the group, watching the farewells being exchanged and, in Kenshins case, exchanging some of his own with SPR's members. It wasn't until the SPR regulars had reached the van that a somewhat tense silence encompassed the remaining group of three.

Mai just stared at Naru, not quite sure what to say as the aptly titled narcissist himself merely looked at her with the same empty expression that made knowing what he was thinking virtually impossible.

Mai's hands began fidgeting while she shifted her body weight onto her left leg. The silence was making her nervous. "Well, I, uh, I guess I'll see you around."

With that, the young brunette spun on her heels and started making her way back to the factory.

"It was good to see you again Mai."

Said girl quickly spun back around, having barely caught the softly spoken words. When she was finally facing the black clad man he was already in the process of turning around so he could walk back to the van. What really caught her attention though, just before he was completely facing away from her, Mai saw him looking back at her with a small smile at the corner of his lips.

Shock overcame her features at the rare sight of a smile, an honest to god smile, being directed at her by none other than Naru himself. She'd only ever had the pleasure of seeing such a sight one other time and that was right after the case involving the teacher hexing her students.

Mai blinked in order to make sure what she was seeing was real but, when she next opened her eyes, Naru was already calmly making his way back to the van. It was almost as if it never happened in the first place.

_'I'm not seeing things, right?'_

"Mai, you coming?"

The high school senior was brought out of her thoughts by the question and directed her gaze to the detective. "Yeah, sorry must have zoned out there for a bit."

Kenshin just raised one black eyebrow at her while a small smile appeared on his lips. "Uh huh. Come on space cadet, we need to finish up the paperwork before we report back to the Chief."

At the reminder Mai visibly slouched. "Damn paperwork, it's like it never ends!"

Kenshin chuckled at the brunette's words while silently agreeing with her. "You've been doing this for about a year now, you'd think you'd be used to it already."

Mai continued to pout and grumble as the duo made their way to the entrance of the old building. "There's a special place in hell for the people who came up with paperwork, right next to the inventors of algebra!"

Kenshin full out laughed at that one. If there was one thing he knew Mai hated more than the reports they had to write every case, it was math.

Having entered back into the factory, the pair silently walked back to the same room that they had found Tachibana Shinrei's body. There were only a couple officers still on the premises but even they were now packing up and leaving the scene. Kenshin only came back in to grab his binder that he'd left in the room. After that they were also going to head out since there was nothing left for them to do.

Mai silently looked around the empty space, details such as the hole in the ceiling making her think back to the vision she saw of the victim's last few minutes. She was never able to find Tachibana's sprit so it was safe to assume that he was able to move on after he was murdered.

The thought made her happy. Anyone that had to go through an experience such as he did deserved to rest in peace.

Thinking about it now, the cases that she usually tagged along on with Kenshin were never really this dangerous. She should have known, though, the moment she saw Naru that it wasn't going to be an ordinary consultation. Her ex-boss had a knack for choosing only the most difficult, or dangerous, of cases.

"Hey, Kenshin..."

Glancing up from his binder the detective gave the young woman a curious look. "Hm?"

"Do you think we'll end up working with them again?"

Kenshin knew who she was referring about without her having to elaborate. Softly closing his binder he began walking towards the exit with Mai following close behind. "Who knows? We'll just have to wait and see now won't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>And scene!<strong>

**Whala! The Atsuko Factory Case is now finished and we can move on to even more exciting cases! Before I say anything else though I, of course, have to thank everyone that favorited, followed, and reviewed last chapter! I replied to all of the reviews that I could and to those that I couldn't message, (Lucy72227 and aline) I would like to thank you for taking the time to leave me your thoughts. I got some great comments this time around and I'd like to give a special thanks to caitybug13 (you've reviewed every one of the chapters so far and I can't begin tell you how happy that makes me!) **

**I've received quite a few comments about Kenshin and how his character is going to fit into this story but everything will come to light as the story progress. I've definitely got plans for our lovely detective and its great to see that you guys are enjoying his character. :)**

**Well...I make no promises as to when the next chapter will be out, since I've got quite a bit of college work this semester, but I've already got an outline done for the next case so it shouldn't take too long. **

**And that's about it. Not much else to say other than please favorite, follow and review if you enjoyed it! I will always write back to your reviews and I love hearing about your likes, dislikes, and theories for the story. Also, as always, constructive criticism is definitely welcome. I want to evolve my writing so you guys can read an even better story!**

**Adios for now, amigos!**

**Shayrulz **


	8. Break's Over

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**Yes, yes, I know I'm like a _month_ late for any New Year wishes but remember what your parents said...it's the thought that counts! (Okay my brain is totally fried right now so any verbal disaster that might slip out is completely unintentional. New semester. College. Philosophy, Psychology AND Critical Thinking. Enough said.)  
><strong>

**Onto the more interesting stuff, new chapter! **

**Chapter 8: Break's Over**

* * *

><p>Running.<p>

Hard boots pounded against the polished wood floor.

Labored breath.

It had already been 20 minutes.

Door after door.

The same routine over and over until he found what he was looking for.

Run. Look. Shout. Repeat.

Yelling for the one he so desperately needed to find but could not seem to locate.

Run. Look. Shout. Repeat.

Actions fueled by adrenaline and fear with only one thought repeating over and over.

_'Find her! FIND HER! __**FIND HER!'**_

Run. Look. Stop.

Found her.

A petite figure stood facing away from the door humming a tune while writing on the far wall in a dark colored substance.

Lightning flashes.

It's blood.

Calling out to her, she turns and bestows a serene smile touched by insanity.

The power fails. Complete darkness consumes the man for a split second.

Lightning flashes.

She's gone.

_"MAI!"_

* * *

><p>"Yasu, tea."<p>

"Coming right up Bossman!"

The SPR office had been rather quiet recently. Not many cases had come in...scratch that. Plenty of new cases had come in but very few piqued the young genius's interest, causing their workload to thin out and leaving the building's workers anxious for something to do, whether they admitted it or not.

Ever since the reopening of SPR Yasu had taken up Mai's old position of office assistant/secretary. His schedule was much like Mai's used to be since he was still attending classes at his university.

It was definitely a different atmosphere from when the bubbly brunette last worked there. Yasu was a very diligent and quick worker so days that used to be filled with shouted reminders of getting back to work or teasing reprimands of being slow no longer sounded through the office. That's not to say that Yasu didn't bring his own interesting qualities. Far from it.

While Naru certainly appreciated that things were being done in a timely manner, both he and Lin had not anticipated the consequences. After having completed his workload, Yasu generally had nothing better to do for the remainder of his time in the office. Which means he grew bored, and a bored Yasu is never a good thing. _Ever._

The young college student's almost immunity to Naru's glares made reeling in his boredom that much more difficult. Sometimes Naru would walk out of his office to find the young man with a pair of headphones in and binge watching the latest episodes of his much loved American TV shows. Shows that, he might add, the student shouldn't have access to. He even caught Yasu practically bawling his eyes out while watching the end of Titanic, furiously whispering "Don't let go, Jack. _D__on't let go!"_

One time when Lin had come out of his office he was treated to the sight of Yasu typing furiously at his keyboard while multiple windows popped up on his computer, all filled with either code or files the student probably, again, shouldn't have access to. There was also a rather disturbing smile on the young man's face and he would swear he heard a chuckle or two.

It was that day that Lin made the executive decision to ignore any and all (most likely illegal) activities that the college student got up to in his spare time. Some may call it willful blindness but the Chinese man preferred the ability to plead ignorance if any authorities ever came knocking at their door. Plausible deniability was a wonderful thing.

After Yasu had delivered Naru's tea he sat back at his desk and began contemplating what to do with his now open schedule. Naru had tried to keep the young man occupied as much as he could but there was only so much filing that a person could do.

Just as he was beginning to get settled in for a movie marathon the office door swung open with more force than necessary. "How's our little secretary doing today?"

Snapping his head up at the noise and familiar voice a smile broke out on Yasu's face. "Hey, guys! To what do we owe this surprise visit?"

Both Ayako and Takigawa fully entered the space before shutting the door behind them and making their way over to the lounge area. "We were in the area and decided to drop by to see if Naru had finally killed you yet." Ayako teased.

An innocent expression quickly replaced Yasu's smile as he lifted his right hand to rest on his chest in a show of confusion. "Why whatever do you mean? I've been nothing but hard working and considerate this whole time."

Neither adult fell for the obvious lie. They both knew that Yasu got tremendous joy out of surprising and screwing with people. Plus, if what they'd heard from John was true, then the young man in front of them was definitely succeeding.

"Sure you don't shounen like we'll believe that." Takigawa playfully grouched.

Yasu just smiled at the pair, refusing to confirm or deny anything.

Seeing that the young man wouldn't be saying anything further on the current topic, Ayako decided she should probably mention why they were there. "Anyway, the real reason we decided to visit is that everyone was thinking of meeting up tonight and we wanted to see if you were interested."

Yasu had to think about it for a moment to make sure that he didn't have any other obligations before responding. "Sure, I'm free tonight. It'll be good to see everyone. Although you could have just called you know, no need to come all the way here."

"Trying to say you didn't want to see us, brat?" asked Takigawa.

A mischievous look filtered across Yasu's face at the taunt. "Of course not! I'll _always _want to see you, my love!" A wink was directed to the now slightly pale monk that induced a cold shiver down his spine.

Ayako took a few seconds to compose herself after the amusing scene before answering his initial question. "While just calling would have worked for you, I'm pretty sure Naru would have just hung up on us once he found out it wasn't a work call."

Yasu's mouth twitched into an understanding smile while a nervous laugh exited his lips. "Yeah, you're probably right. I guess cornering him would be your best bet."

"And who exactly are you trying to corner?"

All of the room's occupants spun to face the unexpected voice. What they found was a slightly glaring Naru leaning casually against the door frame of his office.

"Wha- corner? I think you heard us wrong, we said -uh- horner!" Ayako hastily replied.

Both Yasu and Takigawa hung their heads and mentally face-palmed at the redhead's pathetic cover-up.

Naru raised a skeptical black eyebrow and her response. "If you're going to lie at least come up with a better one. Aren't doctors supposed to be smart?"

That comment had both Monk and Yasu stifling their chuckles while Ayako was flushed red with anger. It was when Takigawa saw her reaching for her purse that he decided to intervene. "If we ever end up relying on you during an investigation we'll be doomed, what with your _quick thinking_ under pressure."

Ayako's eyes immediately left the now indifferent face of Naru and snapped to Takigawa. "What was that you _lousy monk?_"

"Now, now," began Yasu while waving his hands in a placating manner, "you did come here for a reason right?"

Takigawa shot the college student a grateful look while the redheaded priestess took a few seconds to calm her rage. Seeing that he no longer had reason to fear for his life, Takigawa straightened up before addressing the silently observing boss. "So we were actually wondering if you and Lin wanted to meet up with the rest of us later. We were planning on meeting for dinner at that Teppanyaki place a couple blocks down."

"No." Then he walked back into his office and shut the door.

The group sweat-dropped at Naru's anti-social behavior. While they were pretty much used to it by now, it still amazed them how standoffish he could be at times.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why we even bother." Ayako grumbled exasperatedly.

"Look at it this way," Yasu added with a small smile, "at least, you can say you tried."

The priestess's face grew pensive before brightening once more. "Oh, we need to invite Mai! Maybe that'll change his mind!"

* * *

><p><em>SLAM!<em>

"Come on, you can do better than that!"

_SWISH!_

"You know, if you're _trying _to hit air then you're doing a wonderful job."

Quiet.

"Uh, Mai? Why are you taking off your gloves? W-wait, wait! I was just teasing! Teasing!"

_SMACK!_

"You stupid moron, quit making fun of me! Or next time it won't be my gloves that hit you in the face!" The brunette all but growled the last sentence at the young detective.

A chuckle escaped Kenshin's mouth as he took in the sight of the fuming high school senior. "Alright, alright I get it," crouching down slightly, he picked up the MMA gloves that had been chucked at him, "I'll lay off, for now." The small smirk that he shot the girl only frustrated her further.

Throwing up her hands in irritation, Mai snatched back the gloves with a huff before slipping them back on. She chose to ignore the amused expression on Kenshin's face. "Whatever, let's just continue."

Both got into their stances before Kenshin sprung forward at Mai. "You understand that this is for your own good, right?" A right cross was thrown.

"Yeah, yeah I know." The cross was dodged. "Can't hang out with the big kids if I can't defend myself."

"Correct." The detective smiled at her exasperated face while bringing his right hand back and continuing with his left aimed at her stomach. "Also, getting caught by that tall Chinese man on that joint case? I'm ashamed to call you my student."

Mai definitely caught the teasing edge to his voice. "Seriously?" She took a step back and to the right, avoiding the punch, before throwing one of her own at his left side. "This is Lin we're talking about! The man has the reflexes of a tiger!"

Kenshin lowered his left elbow to block the strike. "Hm, that kinda sounds like an excuse to me. Maybe we should increase the time of your training sessions." The detective could barely hold in his laughter at the horrified look that Mai was giving him. Taking advantage of her momentary lapse in concentration, he twisted, grabbed onto her arm, then threw her over his shoulder.

_SLAM!_

Mai coughed a little, trying to get air back into her lungs, before going limp. "Damnit, just once I want to get a good hit on you!"

Kenshin chuckled at her while staring down at the annoyed and tired girl with a fond expression. "Well, there's always next time."

"That's what you've said for the last 8 months!"

"And maybe one day it will actually come true."

Mai growled at him again before deciding that it wasn't worth getting worked up over. They had this same conversation at the end of every training session and she still hadn't managed to land a hit on him when they sparred.

Although...

"Help me up?" She extended her hand to the detective, a small smile on her face.

Slightly suspicious, he grabbed her hand and lifted her from the ground. This was his first mistake.

Mai quickly clasped her other hand onto his arm and, putting all her weight behind it, pulled. The already off-balance Kenshin easily tipped forward while Mai swung her right leg out and swept his feet out from under him. He fell with a surprised face and, in Mai's opinion, a very satisfying smack.

Springing to her feet, Mai's face screamed triumph and satisfaction. "Ha! Not so fun being the one on the mat, is it?"

She could barely make out the mumbled "...damn brat..." from Kenshin but at this point she could care less; she'd finally got one up on him!

Flipping over so he was no longer on his stomach, Kenshin pushed himself up with his hands. "And who exactly taught you that? 'Cause I sure didn't."

The cheeky smile she shot him only solidified his suspicions about who her mysterious teacher was. "Sorry, but that's confidential."

"So it was the Chief huh? Underhanded bastard...he's probably recording this too."

Mai just smirked. "Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies."

Kenshin just quirked an eyebrow at the reference. "Just how much time _have _you been spending with the Chief? You're even quoting Harry Potter." A serious expression suddenly took over his face. "Please tell me you're not going to start carrying around holy water and splashing everyone you meet."

Mai's smile faltered slightly before a nervous laugh escaped her lips. "Yeah, no matter how much time I spend with him I don't think that's one of the habits I'll pick up."

"Hey, guys!"

Both Mai and Kenshin's heads snapped in the direction of the voice only to be met by a smiling Masaru.

"Masaru!" Mai sprinted over to the burly officer, leaping into his arms for a hug.

Said man just laughed and lifted her from the ground in a quick embrace before setting her back down again. "Been about a week since I last saw you, how you been?"

By now Kenshin had fully picked himself up from the floor and was walking over to join the two, listening as Mai gave an exhausted sigh while answering the question. "We had midterms all week so when I wasn't busy studying, I was passed out on my bed."

He laughed at the girl's antics. "Ah that's right, I remember you mentioning that they were coming up soon last time. That's definitely not something I miss from my high school days." Was Masaru's good-natured response.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure it was all very horrible and stressful but we need to get changed and go meet the Chief. You guys can catch up later." Kenshin gave Mai a small shove in the direction of the locker rooms. She pouted at him for interrupting them but knew that they probably should go change. She definitely didn't want to walk into the main offices smelling like sweat.

"Fine..." she grudgingly agreed, "I'll visit later!" This she directed at the burly officer,

Masaru chuckled at her hyper attitude before waving them off and exiting the training room.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later found Mai and Kenshin, fully dressed and with their gun and gloves respectively, walking through the maze of desks that made up the main floor of the Homicide Division. They greeted other members of the unit as they walked to the back of the room where an enclosed office was situated. Stopping before the closed door, Kenshin raised a fist and rapped his knuckles against the glass two times. A cheery, "Come in!" was the response they received before they pushed open the door.<p>

At first glance, the office looked rather normal for a police chief. Medals and photos decorated the walls and a bookcase full of binders and an assortment of books. A large wooden desk was situated in front of the large windows with a computer and various office supplies and keepsakes. Perfectly normal.

Until you looked closer.

Hanging from the lamp was an assortment of what looked to be necklaces that all had different little symbols dangling from them.

_'Looks lik__e his pentagram finally came in.'_

Next to the hand sanitizer was a box full of little glass bottles all neatly placed together containing a clear liquid. Nothing _too _odd...unless, of course, you noticed the little crosses enclosed in them.

A small bundle of half burned sage twigs was perched high on the bookcase, displayed to look like incense, along with a Vajra, Buddha statue, Eye of Horus, Celtic Cross and Star of David. There was also a scattered variety of non-law related books throughout the book case, the most prominent being the colorful covers of the entire Harry Potter series.

Along with that were also other objects that weren't visible to the normal eye. As Mai glanced around, she could see the faint glow coming from four different sources, one on each wall. She knew these to be talismans that the Chief had had a monk, from Mt. Koya to her surprise, create for him. All of them were placed in locations where you wouldn't be able to find them unless you either knew where they were or happened upon them by chance. The only reason she could see where they were being due to her abilities as a medium.

"Ah well if it isn't my favorite pair! Come in, come in! Mai, how's school coming along?"

The man that greeted them was middle-aged with salt and pepper hair that was in a clear buzz cut. He was fairly fit for a man his age and though you couldn't tell while he was sitting, he stood at an impressive 6 foot 1. The most striking feature, though, had to be his startlingly violet eyes. Yes, the man had purple eyes. He was one of the very few in the world born with the mutation and he definitely put them to good use. Mai never thought that purple could be so unnerving till she walked in on him interrogating a suspect. Right now, however, those eyes were filled with nothing but warmth.

"As good as the entrance exam year can be. Of course getting to take time off for cases certainly helps to de-stress." Said high school senior brightly smiled at the warm welcome and question.

"I can imagine," Was his good-natured response, "though I must say, you seem to have become rather trigger happy with that lovely stun gun Kenshin keeps lending you. Got another test coming up soon?"

At this Mai's smile was reduced to a rather nervous one and was further proven by the shaky laugh that she let out. "Ha...I've got no idea what you're talking about."

The chief only gave her a bemused look before addressing the young detective next to her. "Ah Detective Noboru, you know you really should keep better track of that weapon someone could end up getting hurt."

Kenshin's eyebrow twitched at the comment while his gray eyes narrowed the tiniest bit. "I've personally taught Mai how to use it so I don't think there'll be a problem."

"Hmm if that's the case maybe I should start giving her lessons."

"You trying to imply something old man?" The detective snapped.

"Only that she might benefit from a more experienced instructor as well. After all, two heads are better than one, right?" Chief Yamauchi asked with an overly bright smile.

"Hey, what's wrong with my shooting?!" Mai exclaimed. She was ignored.

"I bet the last time you trained someone there were still dinosaurs roaming the earth." Quipped Kenshin.

"Better than being a cheeky brat barely out of his teens." The chief grumbled.

Mai just sighed at the familiar sight. Police Chief Takeshi Yamauchi was a friendly person in general and liked teasing everyone. He was also the only person that could actually get under Kenshin's skin enough to annoy the usually friendly detective. It was a weird relationship that the two shared but it worked for them. Not to mention, it was highly entertaining to watch for the rest of the division.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I'm assuming that you called us here for a reason other than teasing us?" Mai questioned in an exasperated voice, still slightly annoyed about the jab at her marksmanship.

"Ah, yes, of course!" Chief Yamauchi cheerfully agreed. "I have a case that I'd like your team to look into." Here he slid a thick manila folder towards the two.

Kenshin was the one who grabbed the folder from the desk before leafing through the documents inside. While he was going through the files Chief Yamauchi went on to verbally fill Mai in on the case. "There's a property up in Hinohara that's been having a series of disappearances. From what we gathered, there seems to be about one person that goes missing every year."

"Going by the location, one disappearance a year doesn't seem to be all that unexpected. It's located in the middle of a rural, mountainous area with hiking and hunting trails. It's not uncommon for people to go missing in places like these." Added Kenshin as he looked up from the documents in his hands.

"He has a point Chief." Mai said with a skeptical look.

Chief Yamauchi nodded his head at both their statements. "True, but these all happened on the same day."

Mai's expression now became concerned. "How long has this been going on?"

"As far as we can tell?" He answered, "Over twenty years."

"Wha- twenty years?!" Exclaimed Mai, "And we're only hearing about this now?!"

Kenshin had also looked up in surprise at the number. "As far as you can tell?"

Yamauchi's happy demeanor had grown serious as they further discussed the case. "That's right. We were only notified of the disappearances about eight years ago and we were only able to trace back any other similar disappearances about twenty years. Any further it all becomes a bit blurry."

"Blurry how?" Questioned Kenshin.

"First of all, despite all the tourists that flock to it, it's a small village, and you know how that works." At that remark, Kenshin let out a small sigh of frustration. "Also, their records building caught fire twelve years ago and a lot were lost in it. And before you ask," At this, the chief pointedly looks at Mai who'd begun opening her mouth, "no they did not keep any electronic records."

Mai hung her head with a slight pout at the information. "Of course they didn't. Why can't anything ever be easy..."

Both men smiled at the girl's antics, momentarily lifting the serious atmosphere of the room.

Raising her head back up, Mai started the conversation once more. "I'm assuming you had other officers working on this before so why are you calling us in on it now?"

Kenshin shifted all his attention back to the chief, wanting to know the answer to that question as well.

Yamauchi let out a resigned sigh before answering. "The building that everything is centered around is a relatively new wilderness resort. We've always assumed that the cause of these disappearances was a serial killer and that's what we've been looking for all this time. Recent events, however, have led me to believe that something not quite...normal...may be the cause of everything."

Both Kenshin and Mai watched him with rapt attention after that statement, waiting for him to continue.

Chief Yamauchi laced his fingers together before resting his chin on them. "We originally looked into the possibility of animal attacks but if that were the case we would have found some type remains by now. After that fell through, we were positive that it was the work of a serial killer, though, after almost a decade of not finding any evidence of either the victims or the cause of their sudden vanishing acts, I started growing suspicious. Everything was too clean, too empty of any presence at all other than that of the missing people. Sure, there are those that are experts at hiding their tracks but no one is _this _good. They'd have to literally float through their surroundings in order to achieve the level of stealth that we're seeing."

Both Mai and Kenshin could hear the frustration that laced the chief's words and it was understandable. If the division really had been working on the case for over eight years, then still having not found the cause would start to get to anyone. They were brought back out of their musings when Yamauchi continued to speak.

"When Mr. Takara, the owner of the resort, came forward to us with the reports from his clients about feeling like they were being watched and followed the building was immediately assigned a small detail to see if they could find the cause. By this point, I already had my suspicions but they were finally confirmed when, just two nights after the detail began their rounds, they heard a loud rustling coming from the woods and directly towards them. They found that it was one of the resort guests and he told them that he kept hearing someone following him while he was out on one of the trails, and then showed them the handprint-shaped bruise on his ankle that he reported getting from when he was fleeing whoever was following him."

"A bit of an awkward place to grab someone if you're chasing them." Commented Kenshin.

"Yeah, but not so odd if it's a spirit or some other supernatural force." Mai rebutted while crossing her arms.

"Exactly," the chief agreed, "and that's why I need your team to go and investigate this. You're the only ones even remotely equipped or experienced enough the handle this. Once you've determined the cause we'll be able to send in a professional to handle things. Maybe even that psychic research company that recently reopened down on Shibuya." He added a teasing but innocent tone to the last sentence while glancing at Mai out of the corner of his eye.

"Chief..." Mai all but growled at the head of the department. Kenshin attempted to stifle his chuckles but it started to slip out and then Mai turned her annoyed glare onto him. "Don't think I won't hurt you Kenshin. I took you down this morning and I'll do it again."

In response to the threat, the detective threw up his hands in the universal sign of surrender. "Speaking of which," this he directed towards the innocently smiling police chief, "since when have you been teaching Mai underhanded ways of fighting?"

Yamauchi just blinked at him in mock surprise. "What do you mean? I've done no such thing. Being the Police Chief doesn't allow for a whole lot of free time you know."

"Uh huh, sure you don't," Kenshin drawled with a flat look on his face, "just like you don't obsess over Harry Potter or anything occult related."

Yamauchi shifted his eyes to the left with a pout before he mumbled a response. "There's nothing wrong with liking supernatural things."

Kenshin only raised a black eyebrow at the child-like answer.

"Enough guys. Case. Missing people, remember?" Mai interrupted.

The chief cleared his throat and regained his more professional demeanor. "Yes, of course. Anyways, I need your team there as soon as possible. Mai, you'll need to notify your school that you won't be coming in for at least a few days. If we require more time I'll contact them myself."

Mai nodded in understanding.

"Kenshin, you'll be meeting up with Officer Suzuki and he'll hand all other information and you'll relieve his team."

Said detective gave a curt nod.

"Well then, that's all I've got for you so go get ready and head out as soon as possible. I told the team there to expect you around 12:00 this afternoon."

"Yes, sir." Both Mai and Kenshin responded before exiting the office.

Once out in the normal cubicle space, Kenshin turned to his brunette partner. "So I'll pick you up from your apartment in a half hour?"

"Yup, that'll be fine. Looks like we're onto our next adventure huh?" She asked with a small smile.

"Hopefully, it won't be as bad as the last one. I'd like to avoid almost being burned alive again, thanks." Was his sarcastic reply.

"Nah, I'm sure this will be much easier. I mean, if there was a ghost problem I'm sure that the owner would have contacted someone about it already. It's most likely a person with some type of PK or ESP and dealing with people is kind of our thing. What can go wrong?" Mai finished while absentmindedly fiddling with the gloves on her leather covered hands.

They had already begun walking to the exit of the office when they began their conversation and now, as Kenshin held open the offices front door for the small brunette, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Famous last words."

Then he let the door swing shut.

* * *

><p><strong>And it has begun!<strong>

**It's a bit shorter than my usual chapters but it's really only an introduction for what's going to happen next. I've got the outline for this arc all hashed out and I'm really looking forward to this one!**

**As you've all probably guessed by now, updates will be pretty irregular but just know that there will always be a new chapter in the works!**

**Last but not least, REVIEW MY AWESOME READERS! I want to know all your thoughts on the story so far and how you think things will progress from here. I'd love to read any theories you might have, hell, you can even tell me how your day's going. Reviews are what keep this story alive and me writing so any comments or constructive criticisms are welcome. :)**

**See ya soon!**

**Shayrulz**


End file.
